Okami: Amaterasu's Story
by Shakko
Summary: This is the story of Okami through Amaterasu's eyes join her on this epic story but only read if you have completed the game full summery inside don't forget to r&r no flamz plz first Okami fic this story is now a crossover 1st wolf has appearded yay
1. Legend Pt1

_**Okami The Story**_

_**By**_

_**Shakko**_

**Disclaimer: **_This is what I think Ammy was thinking through out the game this contains spoiler so don't read if ya haven't the game that includes you Arc Angel Rose don't read it till you finish Okami or else I will hunt you two down ...turns into wolf and growls at Arc Angel Rose threatiningly... as you all should know if any of you have read Life Awy From Here I am the one who saved poor Yunie from dying cause me a nice person...sometimes well any way plz r&r first Okami fic might have some scenes of Ammy/Waka don't know yet but its going to be like your actually playing the game or at least thats what I'm hoping for so don't be afraid to point out if something isn't right in itk and don't forget to r&r thanx now enjoy._

_ps might add in some new charecters but they should be well knowen if you've played KHII and KH:COM but they've turned wolf might also add in the main charecters of KH in later chaps you can tell me if I should I don't mind just to liven things up abit in Okami. A__lso follows the story line but not really all of it if i add in the extras but either way there will be a sequel_

The story begins with the legend of Orochi all who have played this game should know it but this story wouldn't be a story without it right so here we go sorry it's short but I tried making it longer i swear.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land...

There was a tiny village by the name of **Kamiki**.

Legend tells us of a horrible beast that threatened the residents.

It also tells of the wolf that risked it all to protect them.

Controlling the very fabric of existece, this wolf stood up against a beast many times its size and banished the darkness.

This etherea wolf's valiant act ushered in an era of tranquility.

The villagers' hearts swelled with respect and adoration of the wolf."


	2. Legend Pt2

_**Okami The Story**_

_**By**_

_**Shakko**_

_Hi soz about the last chap I know it was short but this is longer I swear it is the proper legend the next chap should be better cause it's the beginning of this story when Susano is an idiot. Don't forget to r&r plz and no flamz also don't forget to tell me if I should add in those spare charecters plz thanx hoping to update before the end of the weekend so I'll have enough time to write the chap so don worry now on with the story._

Long, long ago...

A tiny hamlet known as Kamiki lay nestled in a grove of proud and beautiful cherry blossoms.

Each and every tree around the quiet burg was honored as a god.

However, the village ws not without it's dark secrets.

To satiate the appetite of **Orochi** a fearsome cave-dwelling beast a young maiden was offered as a sacfrifice at the annual festival.

With a body like a mountain and 8 heads mounted on necks the size of tree trunks, its blood-red eyes alone were said to curse anyone who gazed into them. No one dared disobey the horrific beast.

When th enight of the sacrifice drew near...

A mysterious white wolf appeared outside the village.

This wolf, its coat as brilliant as snow, was dubbed **Shiranui**.

The wolf kept a watchful eye on anyone who ventured outside the village, and made a habit of patrolling the streets at night.

People assumed the wolf to be a familiar of Orochi.

One villager took it upon himself to face the fearsome Shiranui.

The warrior **Nagi** attempted many times to challenge the wolf.

But his atempts were thwarted by Shianui's swift movements.

Before long, the night of the accursed festival had arrived.

A white plummed arrow heralded the coming sacrifice.

Piercing the sky, the arrow sunk its shaft squarely into the home of **Nami**, the village's most beautiful maiden.

Nagi, harboring secret love for Nami, was enraged by the sign.

Determind to put an end to Orochi once and for all, Nagi traveled to the beast's cave in place of his beloved.

The **Moon Cave**, a place of dark as evil itself, served as Orochi's home. As Nagi stood bravely before the entrance...

A beast appeared, eyes glowing crimson upon 8 thrashing necks.

Orochi stood tall before him, anxious for another sacrifice.

Nagi lapt with incredible grace, swinging his blade valiantly.

On and on he sliced, well into the moonless night...

But Orochi's hide was like steel.

The blade left nary a scratch.

At long last, Nagi, his energy spent from intense battle, dropped to his knees , fatigued and gasping for breath.

He knew he was staring death in the face.

It was then the wolf appeared.

As if to protect Nagi, it stood its ground before Orochi.

In the darkness of the cave, the wolf's coat shone brilliantly.

Alas, it was Shiranui, the wolf that dwelled outside the village.

Baring its fearsome claws, Shiranui leapt toward Oroci.

Orochi reared its terrifying heads, readying its fangs for battle.

The two beasts struggled wildly, thashing in the darkness.

Mysterious and terrifying, the spectacle continued.

Shiranui summond gusts of divine wind to counter Orochi's flames.

As Orochi closed in on Shiranui sharpened claws glistening...

A gigantic tree suddenly sprouted forth, shielding the wolf.

Shiranui fought gallantly to gain the upper hand.

However...

Orochi, protected by a mystical power,was not bested.

Shiranui, covered in gashes, majestic coat dyed crimson, stood exhausted before the mighty Orochi.

Orochi saw a chance to strike what would be the final blow.

But Shiranui refused to give in.

With its last ounce of strentgh, the majestic wolf gaved heavenward and unleashed a mighty howl.

Suddenly, the black clouds overhead dissipated.

The light from above glinted off Nagi's sword as a beacon of hope.

Guided by his sword.

Nagi, who had been taking shelter in the shadows, stood proudly to face his adversary.

Channeling all his strength into his scarred and battered arms, he leapt ferociously toward Orochi, his sword polsed high.

The golden sword danced in his hands like a puppet on a string.

One by one, Orochi's fearsome heads were separated from thir owner.

Orochi's broken body collapsed in a lake of its own blood.

In that instant, the curse that plagued the villagers was lifted.

As the battle subsided, the sun shone once again in the sky.

Shiranui had succumbed to Orochi's poison and struggled to breathe.

Nagi scooped the beast into his armsand returned to Kamiki.

When they reached the village, Shiranui was no longer moving.

The village elder gently stroked the wolf's head.

In response, Shiranui let out a hoarse and pitiful bark...

Then closed its eyes and drifted off as if into slumber.

Peace had at last returned to Kamiki Village.

In honor of Shiranui's heroic exploits, the villagerserected a shrine and placed a statue within it.

Nagi's sword was christened "**Tsukuyomi**" and placed inside the Moon Cave.

The villagers all looked forward to an age of endless peace...

However, this is not the end of the story...

There is more to this tale than most people know.


	3. Awakening

_**Okami The Story**_

_**By**_

_**Shakko**_

_Well this is the new chap plz tell me if anything isn't right about it cause I'm trying to make it sound like the actua story so plz tell me but no flamz (soz again evil riggs didn't really understand what your review meant so again soz) well anyway on with the story the chaps start to get better as the stoy continues so plz r&r and no flamz thanx._

_This the speech really it's normal bt Ammy's is different_

_'Ammy thoughts'_

"100 years had passed since Nagi and Shianui's heroic esploits.

It happened so quickly that no one in the village even took notice."

A mysterious figure came behind the sacred sword Tsukuyomi and said "Is this the legendary sword?

Is this **Tsukuyomi**, the sword that banished the dreaded **Orochi**?

No...it couldn't be.

It's just a legend...

Nothing but a fairytale!" The figure pulls the sord out of what looked like a giant bell in the middle of an arena but as soon as the figure did black spirits came out of where the sword just was and a terrifying creature with 8 heads appeared.

The 8 headed creature said "O, ho who seeks power...

He who has broken my bonds...

Speak the words, **"I wish darkness unto the world."**

Utter that prayer unto me, and unleash my power."

The black figure ran away in fear and the creature threw back all it's heads and roared as darkness swept the land trees and flowers went back into the earth, the animls all desappeared and the people turned to stone as the curse traveled. The creature smashed the bridge that the figure had took to get at the sword so that no one could get near the lair. Elsewhere in a small village called Kamiki there was another story beginning for the greatest goddess that risked her own life for the village 100 years ago.

"A horrible tragedy suddenly swept over the land.

However, there was one village that seemed to escape the terrible curse.

The tiny settlement of Kamiki Village enjoyed the protection at a sacred tree.

It is here that the real story begins."

A wood sprite called Sakuya appeared before the statue of the Shiranui and said "How troublesome!

This is just like the ancient prophecy of doom.

What has transpired to bring about such calamity?

We must act quickly!

There is no time to lose!

My power has dimonished over the years I've spent protecting this area.

I don't have much time left in this world." Sakuya drew a circle in the air and what looked likea divine instrument appeared before her she took it and held it in her hands.

"Amaterasu, now is the time.

We have never needed your power more.

Shine your divine light upon this broken and polluted world.

Let your heavenly rays because our hope as you guide us all!"

Sakuya threw the divine instrument onto the statue's back and flames shot from it then the statue came to life shaking it's white fur this was the great goddess Amaterasu.

-Amaterasu's pov-

_'As I looked round the first thing I saw was a wood sprite in a pink kimono she looked like the talkative type so I knew that it was gonna be a while before she'd shut up and leave.'_

"Ah!

Such divine white light!

Such beauty and grace!

The only one capable of such a wondrous specticle is none other than our mother and the origin of all that is, Amaterasu!

How delightful to see that the savior whose brave sacrifice sealed away the **evil demon** so many years ago has not changed one bit."

_'Just as I thought I wonder how long she's gonna be here for so maybe I'll just rest my paws abit while she talks.'_ Amaterasu then sat down and looked around her as Sakuya spoke about something or other

"Seeing you emerge after so many years spent as a statue brings happiness to my heart!" Sakuya said then she wiped her nose with her hand.

_'Oh no now she's gonna cry just because I woke up..._

_How long was I aseep for?'_ Amaterasu yawned and lay down starting to drift off into a nice nap.

"... ...

Amaterasu...

Gaze above you and take in the condition of the sky.

Since your untimely departure from our midst, the world has succumbed to devious and vicious beasts.

They have ravaged our fine and beautiful country of **Nippon**...

But never have the circumstances been worse than they are at this very moment.

Please use your powers to banish the darkness and punish those who would do us harm.

...Hm?" Sakuya said looking down before startig to shake causing Amaterasu to give her a strange look.

_'Now what's wrong with her one minute she's close totears next she's doing a funny dance is this wood sprite crazy'_

"Eh?

What is this?" Sakua said looking down again."Has something stolen its way into my robe?" Suddenly Sakuya started laughing.

_'Ok that proves it this girl really isn't right in the head maybe if I ignore her she'll go away'_ Amaterasu pretended to go to sleep until suddenly there was a popping noise and what looked like a green glowing ball came flying out of Sakuya's kimono.

"Phew!

What on earth?

You again?" Sakuya said looking down at the glow when it rolled on the floor then it started jumping causing Amaterasu to wake up.

_'What in the world is this first a crazy wood sprite now a bouncing green ball what's next'_ Amatersu starts growling at the glowing ball.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Are you nuts?

Boy, for a little thing, you sure make a big fuss!

I was just tryin' to make the conversation a bit more interesting, that's all." The glow said continueing o jump up and down.

_'Oh great it talks to oh how I wish I was back on the Celestial Plain with the Celestials and Waka.'_

"Were you napping in my clothes again, bug?" Sakuya said continueing to look at the glow.

_'Oh so it's a type of bug that talks brilliant'_ Amaterasu continued growling at the glow.

"Bug?

I told you a thousand times not to call me that!

I'm a wandering artist.

The name's **Issun**!" The glow said.

_'Oh right it has a name maybe it'll also go away along with Sakuya was that her name'_ Amaterasu stopped growling

"I'll show you just how great I am, and it won't be long till you're bowing down before my great brush!" Issun said.

Suddenly a scroll came flying at her and hit her in the face. _'What in the name of the Gods is this'_ As Amaterasu continued to look at it she saw that it was a picture of the wood sprite _'this picture isn't that bad and its quieter than the real thing.'_

"Well, waddya think?

Even cuter than the real thing, no?"Issun said._'I agree it is good.'_ Issun then started jumping towards Amaterasu causing her to start growling again then Issun jumped on her nose. _'Hey what do you think your doing bug.'_

"What's with you, furball?

You look kinda down in the dumps.

Actually...

You look kinda familliar...

Got it!

You look just like that **statue of Shiranui**!" Issun said continueing to jump on Amatersasu's nose.

_'Oh I'll teach you to call me furball.'_ Amaterasu suddenly turned her head and ate Issun. _'Ok thatwas a very bad idea.'_ Amaterasu pulled a face and spat Issun out again causing him to turn red and start a rant while jumping furiously in front of her.

"Whoa!

Whaddya think you're doin'!?

Are you crazy?

A handsome guy like me should never be covered in wolf slabber!

You'll regret messin' with the great Issun!" Issun said pulling out what looked like a needle.

_'Wonder what he's planning to sow with that thing.'_ Amaterasu thought.

"Don't make me use **my prized sword, Denkomaru** against you!" Issun said still slightly red.

_'Oh right thats a sword I thought it was a needle.'_ Amaterasu said (although no one could understand her) when suddenly there was a terrifying roar that shook the earth _'Oh please someone tell me that isn't what I think it is.'_ Issun jumped back onto Amaterasu's nose his glow was back to green.

"Wh-Wh-What's that growling sound?

And why's it so dark, anyway?" Issun said continueing to jump up and down on Amaterasu's nose.

_'Well done mr wandering artist stat the obvious.'_

"O, great god Amaterasu...

I've used all the power I have to protect **Kamiki Village**.

The village lives on.

Their spirits lie encased in my fruit.

Cut it free, and the village will be reborn!" Sakuya disappeared but in her pace a giant Konohana tree grew from behind Amaterasu and Issun.

_'About time she left now how do I get rid of this pest on my nose'_

"I trust in you.

I know that you will lead us down the right path.

Only your awesome power can restore life to the world." Sakuya's voice came from behind them causig Amaterasu to turn around while Issun continued jumping on her nose.

"The tree's returned to normal, huh?

That Sakuya girl sure said some weird stuff.

The villager's spirits are being kept inside the fruit...

That's the fruit." Issun said pointing to the only fruit on the Konohana causing Amaterasu to roll her eyes at him.

_'I wonder how I'm gonna get that fruit down and how I'm gonna get this bug to leave me alone.'_

"That girl said that **"If you cut it down, the village will be restored"**.

But it's awfully high up there.

If you don't use **some kind of special power**, there's no way you're gonna reach it.

This darkness is really gettin' to me, to.

A lot can happen while you're taking a nap." Issun said before going deep into Amaterasu's fur.

_'At last peace and quiet now to get back my powers.'_ With that said Amaterasu walked through the arch just under the Konohana tree into the land of the gods.


	4. River of the Heavens Cave of Nagi

_**Okami The Story**_

_**By**_

_**Shakko**_

_Hi I'm back again warning this story is really really long I'm taking it in the areas that ya go through so It's real long hope no one gets bored easy lol well anyway thanx for your reviews I'm jus getting everything done as I play the game alo need feedbacks on whether or not to add those extra charecters so plz tell me if ya want those new charecters I'm not gonna add in the mains from kh but maybe four or five from organization 13 I've already chose who I jus need to know if anyone wants them in don't be afraid to say so anyway this is just Ammay getting her first two techniques so it's better than the last two r&r plz and again no flamz plz_

As Amaterasu walked out of the door she found herself in the land where the River of the Heavens was but also something else but she couldn't put her paw on it that was when Issun realized they were in a completley new world which caused him to start talking again.

"Where are we?

It got awfully quiet all of a sudden.

I don't remember any place like this in the village." Issun said.

_'Ofcourse you don't you little stupid bug no mortal is meant to see this consider yourself lucky'_ Amaterasu said _(remember no one can understand her unless they lived on th celestial plain forgot to mention that in the last chapter sorry) _sighing to herself. _'Oh how did I get stuck with this so called wandering artist why didn't he just go back into that Sakuya girls kimono like a good bug.'_

"Well we better keep our eyes peeled.

Boy you sure look helpless." Issun said before snuggling back into Amaterasu's fur.

_'He did not just call me helpless he is so lucky that he wasn't bouncing on my nose again or else he would be gone in a flash.'_ Amateras said growling softly before walking over to what looked like a mirror. _'Well this is new I've never seen anthing like it.'_ Amaterasu started sniffing the mirror before Issun spoke up.

"Hold on.

That's an **Origin Mirror**!

They say once your reflection appears on its surface... **your memories will be stored in the mirror for all eternity**!

Gotta be prepared, 'spiecially while you're still loaming the ropes!" Issun said before again snuggling into Amaterasu's fur.

_'Maybe the bug is useful after all.'_ Amaterasu said before trotting across the bridge and towards some pots. _'Some things never do change around here.'_ Amaterasu turned to walk off before again Issun spoke up.

"Look at all those pots just waitin' to be broken!

If you bust 'em, there might be something good inside." Issun said continueing to jump up and down on Amaerasu's head.

_'If it'll make him leave I might aswell bust one open.'_ Amaterasu said then ran at one of the pots before puting her head down and headbutting the pot she was aiming for.

"Way to go, my furry friend!

You can do that anytime you see something you can break." Issun said but he stayed on Amaterasu's head as if waiting to tell her something.

_'This is gonna be a long day.'_ Amaterasu said before sighing and walking around a corner away from the pots to a high wall as she was getting ready to jump up the wall Issun spoke up causing her loss concentration. _'If this bug doesn't shut up for more than two seconds I'm gonna eat him again.'_ Amaterasu said slightly growlng at the annoying poncle.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there, furball!

Get a load of that!

That chest looks mighty tempting.

Let's check it out.

Getting up that high oughtta be a piece of cake.

Just jump, then jump against the wall to preform a** wall jump**." Issun said before again hiding in Amaterasu's fur.

_'That's what I was going to do you little pest before you so rudely ruined my consentration.'_ Amaterasu said adding an angry bark at the end before she jumped up the wall and again Issun couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"I knew ya could do it.

They say, "Good luck is found in high places."

So keep your eyes peeled.

We don't wanna miss any treasure!" Issun said before hiding in Amaterasu's fur again.

_'He had better stay in quiet or else.'_ Amaterasu said before going over to a broken bridge. _'The bridge was alright last time I was here what happened to it.'_ Amaterasu said turning er head to the side in confusion before Issun yet again started talking.

"Looks like the bridge is out.

This shouldn't be so hard, um...

**Amaterasu**, was it?

That's kinda long.

Mind if I call ya "Ammy"?" Issun said jumping up and down on Amaterau's head.

_'It's not like he can hear me say wether or not I want to be called Ammy but it's better than furball thats for sure besides it does have kind of a nice ring to it.'_ Amaterasu said before nodding her head to the nickname.

"Listen, Ammy...

Ever heard of the **spirits of the brush**?

Good brushwork has its own soul, 'least that's what they say.

Just watch.

It'd take all day to explain...

A picture is worth a thousand words, right?" Issun said before adding in the rest of the bridge using his brush.

_'Wait where have I seen that before?'_ Amaterasu said before Issun tarted talking again.

"Nice, huh?

Just a little technique I've mastered called **Rejuvenation**.

It's one of many brush techniquesthat use divine power.

It's a **brush god** power that can **restore broken or missing things**.

I've practicied real hardjust to master this one technique

But there are 13!

Each one is a power of one of the **13 brush gods**.

Originally, all 13 were a single powerful deity.

When the deity died, its powerwas split into 13 seperate gods.

The gods now dwell within objects all around us, but...

Go or no god, how could anyone have the power to master all 13!?" Issun said before setling back into Amaterasu's fur waiting for another moment to pop up again.

_'So thats where I've seen it I use to be able to control it so this little bug is a thief how lucky am I.'_ Amaterasu said sighing before running over the bridge to a small pool of water then she started looking around in confusion. _'Where is the River of the Heavens? What else has happened while I was asleep?'_ Amaterasu said whining slighty before turning round and going up a hill that used to look out over the River of the Heavens when Issun noticed a rock with some kanji on it.

"The River of the Heavens?

They mean the fabled stardust river?

But I sure don't see anything like that around here.

It couldn't be that little puddle over there, could it?" Issun said with a look of cofusion on his face even though it was hard to see because he was so small.

_'I wonder how the river disappeared it was fine 100 years ago then again lots of things could have happened in a 100 years.'_ Amaterasu said sighing before continueing to walk up the hill then she sat down and looked out at the sea of stars when Issun started talkig again.

"Wow!

Look at the stars twinkle!

I haven't seen such a beautiful nighttime sky in ages.

Hey, look!" Issun said pinting to a group of stars. "Are those stars forming a pattern, or is it just me?"

_'No its not just you they look like there forming a dragon.'_ Amaterasu said looking up at te stars again which had briefly shown a shape.

"Hmm..

There's one missing...

Guess I'll just have ta **draw the missing star**!" Issun said talking then took out his brush and drew in the star but it failed."... ...

Bah...

Looks like I'm just not ready to **draw missing stars**.

I sura spent a heck of a lotta time practicing that." Issun added before mumbling about how long it took him to master the stars

_'Well what do you expect bug boy only gods cn add in stars or else you have to be realy talented to fill in stars.'_ Amaterasu said sighing before flicking her tail and a star was added to the row then suddenly the stars started glowing and Amaterasu and Issun found themselves in a diiferent area then a dragon with a scroll attached to its tail appeared. The dragon swooped down towards Amatersu and Issun before stopping just infront of them then it started talking.

"Ah...

Why, if it isn't mother Amaterasu.

I apologize for not contacting you sooner during those long years.

Having never forgotten you, I, **Yomigami**, god of restoration, have eagerly awaited this day when we could again meet.

While you were away, the **13 spirits of the brush** that you once possessed, including myself, have been scattered across this land of men, and now live i disarray.

I became a constellation and managed to survive until now.

The time has come for you to seek out and reunite all the techniques.

Your power is what is needed to restore the dried riverbed of the heavens and renew the flow of stardust." With that said Yomigami disppeared and a piece of kanji came floating towards Amaterasu then it circled her once before entering her fur and suddenly they were back on the hill and yet again Issun started talking.

"Wow!

That was **Yomigami**, the god of Rejuvenation!" Issun said jumping up and down on Amaterasu's head.

_'Yes I know who it is bug boy no need to go around repeating it I heard him quite ine thank you.'_ Amaterasu said sighing at the rather annoying poncle on her head.

"Wait...

So you have the power of Rejuvenation now!?

Can you really use it to **restore the River of the Hevens**?

That would mean you were as good with a brush as yours truly!

Nah...

It couldn't be true.

Who else could master the incredible god techniques!?" Issun said shaking his head slightly before going back into the cover of Amaterasu's fur.

_'You shouldn't underestimate me bug boy you would be surprised at what I could do.'_ Amaterasu said before turning around and running towards the River of the Heavens where Issun yet again started talking.

"Wonder if drawing some stardust would get the river flowing again?

Nah...

It's one thing to fix a bridge, but fixing a starry river?

There's no way you could pull off a stunt like that!" Issun said from inside Amaterasu's fur.

_'Guess I'll have to show him how powerful I can be.'_ Amaterasu said sighing slightly before continueing down to wherethe River of the Heavens was then she flicked her til again this time as if she was making a pattern then she dropped her tail and suddenly the river was restored.

"Whoa!

A river of stardust!

So this really must be the River of the Heavens.

But what I really wanna know is who the heck drew the darn think!" Issun said before suddenly Amaterasu ran forward and jumped into the water causing Issun to hold on for dear life incase he drowned.

_'That'll teach you for not believing.'_ Amaterasu said laughing to herself. When they reached the other side Amaterasu shook her fur again mearly causing her poncle companion to fall off before sh econtinued through another door full of light. On the other side of the door Amaterasu took off up a hill at full speed almost causing Issun to fall off but she just laughed again to herself before she ran over a bridge and up a set of stairs before she finally stopped and walked through a kind of doorway which oly resulted in a few logs coming down and trapping her and Issun in a cave but she just continued before she stopped at and edge right infront af a statue causing Issun to speak again.

"Is this...

Is this the legendary shrine?

We must be in the **Cave of Nagi**!

The **legendary hero Nagi** is enshrined here!

He vanguished evil 100 years ago with the help of a white wolf, Shiranui!

First the River of the Heavens and now this place...

Where the heck are we, furball?

Boy this place is a wreck.

See?

That sword's in really bad shape.

The gods sure didn't do much to protet this place." Issun said still from somewhere in Amaterasu's fur.

_'I thought you artists were meant to believe in the gods awell I'll just have ta show him if I'm lucky he'll get scared and leave... not likely to happen so I'd better not get my hopes up.'_ Amaterasu said sighing again before swishing her tail nd drawing a line straight up before dropping it again and suddenly the sword was repaired.

"That really WAS your brushwork all this time!

How'd you get so good?

Exactky who are you, anyway?" Issun said before looking up. "Hey, there's another constellation!

This one looks like a..."

_'Guess I'm filling it in again heh bug boy finally realised he can't do anything with stars with his brush.'_ Amaterasu said laughing slightly to herself before flicking her tail again and another star appeared in the constellation. Yet again they were sent into the realm where they met Yomigami but thi time it was a rat and it had a eally big sword that it used o make fancy tricks towards Amaterasu before stoppin ginfront a her and then it began to talk.

"Well, well, well...

If it isn't mother Amaterasu.

It's been a log time.

But with all those monsters around, the only place I could hide was in this shrine dedicated to ancient heroes.

If there is anything I can do to assist you in your endeavers, I'm at your service.

Make good use of this sword, as it was designed to conquer evil." Tachigami said before like Yomigami disappeared and a piece of kanji bfore flying towards Amateraubut instead of circling her in went straight ito her chest and yet again her and Issun were sent back this time to the Cave of Nagi.

"Hey, that was the god, **Tachigami**, master of the **Power Slash** technique.

Wait a minute.

If you're getting all these powers...

Then you're just like **Shiranui**!

You know, the wolf who fought and died alongside the great Nagi.

When Shiranui died the wolf's power was split into the 13 brush gods.

This is crazy.

Shiranui and Nagi?

It's just like the legend.

Well, anyway, I've never seen this **Power Slash** technique myself.

Hpw 'bout showing your stuff off on that boulder over there?

Lemme see you slice it in half.

I won't believe it till I see it!" Issun said

_'If I must I must 'specially if it'll make him go away satisfied.'_ Amaterasu said sighing again before flicking her tail then it looked like she was drawing a straight line. When her tail dropped again the boulder cut in half and Issun just started jumping up and down as if in excitement.

"Wow!

I didn't think you had it in ya, furball!

I'm not even in the same league as you!

Guess I really overestimated myself.

Hey, furball...

Er...

I mean Amaterasu...

I've made up my mind!

If you're Shiranui reborn, then that means you can master all 13 techniques, right?

In that case, I think I'll tag along until I'm as good as you!

Lucky you!" Issun said laughing.

_'Oh no please no that'll be complete and utter torture please change your mind.'_ Amaterasu said whining again and then she shook her fur but he just reappeared again.

"Heh heh...

It's no use tryin' to change my mind.

There's no stoppin' me once I've made a decision!

But enough about me!

Now that you've matered the **Power Slash**, you can cut down **that thing** Sakuya was talking about.

Let's go back and give it a shot!" Issun said snuggling back into Amaterasu's fur.

_'Why am I being cursed t carry this little bug around why.'_ Amaterasu said before turning around and then sh eflicked her tail causing the logs to be cut in half and then she walked down the stairs but just after she reached the bottom two imps attacked. _'This is new they never came here before.'_ Amaterasu said before crouching down and attacking the two imps with ferocious attacks from her divine instrument and power slash before both imps were destroyed. Amaterasu continued the journey back to Sakuya's tree but this time at a jog when she was yet attacked by two imps but like before they were destroyed and Amaterasu continued to go through the door leading back to the River of the Heavens. There ere no more attacks th ewhole journey back so Amaerasu ran the rest of the way after shaking her fur dry after swimming the river again when she reached the tree she stood just infront of the fruit causing it to fall and break als causing flowers to erupt from it and causing the darkness to leave but something wasn't right so Amaterasu went off to invstigate what was wrong.


	5. Kamiki Village

_**Okami The Story**_

_**By**_

_**Shakko**_

**Disclaimer:**_ Soz I haven't been updating i blame school plus being tired so I haven't really had the chance to update so here is the next chap soz again it took so long I worked on getting all the words down last night and am only now getting the story writen so soz for all who were waiting to read it plz r&r no flamz thanx I'm also gonna try and get Issun to speak up a bit more in this chap not just with words from the game but also my own words it's to quiet at the beginning with Issun so don't kill me for it I'm gonna have to get used to it if I make up my mind on whether or not to add the extra charecters in so then Issun will have to start a conversation with them also._

_'ammy speach'_

_**'ammy thought'**_

As soon as Amaterasu cut down the fruit a gust of wind came from the fruit as if it was blowing the darkness away and as the wind blew past flowers were coming out and trees were growing back Amaterasu smiled to herself but something wasn't right the sky was still black, there was an odd scent in the air and it was to quiet until Issun started talking.

"Wow!

The village's been restored!

Sakuya came through big time!

She really was protecting the village!" Issun said bouncing up and down on Amaterasu's nose "But I sure wish I coulda spent some more time in her kimono, if ya know what I mean!

Heh heh heh heh heh!

But seriously, with monsters runnin' around and all... the village could still be in danger.

Let's go see how they're all doing down there."

_'I guess it couldn't hurt to check but it sure doesn't seem right it's to quiet.'_ Amaterasu said before walking down a hill until Issun started speaking again as if wanting to start a conversation.

"Hey, furball do you get the feeling that something strange is happening?

You know like a dark force has came down around even the outside of Kamiki Village?" Issun asked getting a nod from Amaterasu. "Yeah, it does seem very quiet...

Hey!

What's that over there!?" Issun said bouncing off infront of Amaterasu causing her to run after him and see a statue which slightly startled her.

_'What in the world?'_ Amaterasu said before going over and sniffing the statue.

"What in the world?

I don't remember there being a statue here...

Well, whatever.

Let's go talk to the villagers!" Issun said before bouncing onto Amaterasu's head again.

_'Well bug boy you read my mind on the question now lets find the answer.'_ Amaterasu said before walking up the hill. (I know your meant to go down the hill but the first time I played Okami I went up the hill and onto the deck)

"Hey!

Who called me bug boy!" Issun said turning red. "Who's out there!" Issun yelled hurting Amaterasu's ears.

_'Would you quit yelling your hurting my ears... Wait you can hear me?'_ Amaterasu said stopping.

"Ammy, is that you talking?

How can you talk?" Issun asked jumping off Amaterasu to stand infront of her with a confused look.

_'I don't know how you can hear me but yes I can talk and only very few can hear me you know people such as the Celestials, Celestial Envoys and other gods not to mention animals but thats only natural.'_ Amaterasu said before she started walking again.

"Wait so if I can hear you does that mean I'm a Celestial Envoy?" Issun asked jumping back onto Amaterasu's head.

_'I guess so.'_ Amaterasu said before walking up onto a deck and looking to the sky.

"I've got a bad feeling about this.

Kamiki Village is supposed to be famous for its scenic beauty.

I wonder what's going on down there?" Issun said looking around.

_'Hm... I wonder...'_Amaterasu said before flicking her tail as if she was drawing a circle and then she dropped it but nothing happened causing her to whine.

"Hey, furball!

Ya tryin' to draw the sun or something?

You maybe be a god but c'mon!

That's impossible." Issun said "Why don't we just try and find some of the villagers?"

_'Yeah thats a good idea and you know you shouldn't underestimate my power so quickly you saw what I can do bug boy.'_ Amaterasu said walking off the platfrom.

"Don't call me bug boy it's Issun!!!" Issun yelled turning red in anger.

Amaterasu laughed at Issun before running to the edge of the hill and jumping down still laughing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Issun yelled nearly loosing his grip until Amaterasu landed with all four paws ont the ground like a cat still laughing. "Don't ever do that again!" Issun yelled at the still laughing Amaterasu.

_'C'mon Issun live a little besides it was fun admit it.'_Amaterasu said to the now furious poncle.

"No it wasn't!

I almost lost my grip!" Issun yelled again before finally calming down.

_'Well it was the quikest way down and the funnest you have to give me points for that.'_ Amaterasu said walking over to another statue in a field.

"Yeah but it was most dangerous maybe it wasn't to you but for a poncle like me I could have died." Issun said before.

_'Well my last poncle friend always enjoyed my quick way downs he always sad they were the best and everytime he wanted to do it again even though he fell off sometimes.'_ Amaterasu said before continueing to sniff the staute

"Hey, there's a statue here, too...

It's like the villagers have been turned to stone or something..." Issun said wanting to change the subject until an angry roar was heard. "Not again!?

That's not one of them small monsters that're barking about.

A roar like that's gotta belong to something much bigger.

Let's hurry up and find somebody with a pulse around here!" Issun said.

_'Alright but I don't think we'll see someone if there was don't you think we would have seen them by now.'_ Amaterasu said before walking out of the field only to find another statue.

"No good.

This one's not movin'.

Everyone here was perfectly fine just a few hours ago!

There's definatly something strange goin' on around here.

The village is back, but what's up with this dark sky?

Maybe it's dark outside the village, too?

Let's find some high ground so we can take a look!" Issun said before he jumped off Amaterasu and started bouncing back up the hill causing Amaterasu to roll her eyes and follow him.

_'You know thats not the best way to travel especially with that creature that's roaring you never know it could come into the village and eat you.'_ Amaterasu said before running off infront of Issun.

"... ...

Hey, Ammy wait up!" Issun called after the laughing goddess who had left his field of vision when he reached half way up the hill suddenly thr lights were turned out and then he was thrown into the air and back onto the ground infront of a now almost crying goddess who was still laughing. "That was not funny, Ammy!" Issun yelled turning red and jumping back onto Amaterasu's head.

_'Oh c'mon Issun it was just a bit of fun lighten up a little.'_ Amaterasu said calming down before continueing to walk back up the hill.

"It still wasn't funny and now I'm covered wolf slabber AGAIN!" Issun said bouncing furiously on Amaterasu's head.

_'You keep doing that and I'll eat you again.'_ Amaterasu said threatenly causing Issun to stop but he didn't change back to his usual green. When Amaterasu reached the sacred deck again Issun had returned to his normal green glow.

"This is bad...

The **sun**'s not even shining.

It's as black as night as far as the eye can see.

And not a single villager can move a muscle...

Is it some kind of curse?

Did a monster do this?

It's not gonna stay like this forever, is it?

If only the** sun** were out to light our way...

If you could **draw a circle **in the sky, we'd have ourselves a **sun**!

But I guess that'd be imposible, even for a god like you.

Maybe we better seek out another brush god for help.

Of cfcourse, **if you had that kind of power from the start**, that'd be a different story...

Huh?

But you drew a circle in the sky before, didn't you?

Youre not hiding **your brush technique** from me, are ya!?" Issun said looking at Amaterasu suspiciously.

_'Maybe, maybe not you never know Issun.'_ Amaterasu said before flicking her tail into a circle like before but this time the sun did come out. _'There ya go one sun.'_

"Wh-Wh-What the!?

Hm...

Come to think of it, your name IS **Amaterasu**!

That's the name of the **sun god**!

So, it'd follow that you had the **Sunrise** technique from the start.

Wth it, you could even **turn night into day**...

Wow!

You're no run-of-the-mill god, that's for sure!

**The flowing brush is like music from the heavens.**

That's a line from one of my grandfather's poems.

He felt a skilled artist was like a musician of shape and color.

Since your such a great artist yourself, why don't we name your brushwork after that poem of his?

It's called **Celestial Brush**!

After all,your brush did bring out the sun!

Well, Ammy...

Let's get back to the village!

We gotta see if the villagers are back to normal now." Issun said.

_'Well duh how long did it take you to finally figure out that I don't really need you help Issun.'_ Amaterasu said before turning around and coming face to face with an old man bouncing an orange on his head.

"Hm?

Wo are you!?" The old man said.

_'The real question is who are you gramps?'_ Amaterasu said before sitting down.

"That's Mr Orange the village elder." Issun whispered into Amaterasu's .

"A white wolf!?

Not the one who fought that terrible creature with Nagi!?

You couldn't possibly be the legendary Shiranui!" Mr Orange said.

_'Well we can safely say he's smarter than he looks.'_ Amaterasy said wagging her tail.

"No, it can't be...

That story is 100 years old." Mr Orange said looking confused. Amaterasu just yawned before slightly moving her head to the side before looking Mr Orange in the eye. "Still, you look a lot like that statue of Shiranui.

On the other hand, you don't look quite as smart..." Mr Orange said.

_'WHAT! DID HE JUST SAY I WAS STUPID! I'LL SHOW HIM WHO'S STUPID!'_ Amaterasu said crouching down growling at Mr Orange who started punching the air infront of him. (and you all wondered most likely why she doesn't like old men)

"Wh-Wh-Whoa!

No need to growl like that.

Can you really understand what I'm saying?

Well I'm not one to mince words.

I just state the facts." Mr Orange said looking at Amaterasu with fear in his eyes when three ips appeared behind him on top of the hill before they jumped down. "Hm?

What's with this sudden chill down my spine?"

_'Listen old man I may not like you but would you move out of my way so I can save your hide.'_ Amateras said still growling.

"Here they come, furball...

Those are the **monsters** that've been plaguing these lands.

They sneak into villages and cause all sorts of trouble!

Step aside, furball!

This is a job for my trusty sword, Denkomaru!" Issun said getting out his sword.

_'No time bug boy this is no battle for your needle... er I mean sword.'_ Amaterasu said grabbing Mr Orange before Issun could yell at her for calling him bug boy then she swung Mr Orange at the three imps nockin them off the deck and then she caught Mr Orange's orange on his head agan before throwing him somewhere off the deck also before attcking the three imps. One imp started playing a tune on it's flute but before anything else could happen Amaterasu used Power Slash and cut the imp in two before she attacked the next imp which had tried to hit her but she used her divine instrument and sheilded her self (I know ya can't actually do that unless you have two but it makes the fight a bit different plus I'm also no good at writing violence so don't hate me for it being boring) then she attacked the imp that had tried hitting her by grabbing her divine instrument and furiously attacking the imp with it causin gthat imp to die also._**'Two down one to go'**_Amaterasu thought before finally turning to the final imp which looked as if it wanted to be somewhere else instead of with an angry goddess turned wolf. Amaterasu attacked the imp with her divine instrument and then cutting it in half earning her a demon fang.When the last imp was destroyed the pond infront of Amaterasu filled up an dsmall pieces of kanji rushed towards her.

"Wow!

you really get aggressive when you're mad, don't ya?

Hey, you got yourself some **Praise**.

And look.

See how that dried-up spring began flowing again?

That's because ridding an area of monsters restores the gods' power to the land.

People call it **Divine Intervention**.

The more you restore the land to it's natural beauty, the more Praise you'll get.

It's the source of your power.

Few people believe in gods these days, and that may weakenyou, but if you try real hard, your true power just might shine through!

But boy, there's been a lotta monsters around lately.

And that Mr Orange you tossed around up on the sacred deck...

Looks like he thinks you're a **regular wolf**.

Seems the gods have grown so weak peole can't see them anymore." Issun said hen he started grumbling about something or other.

_'Well what are we gonna do now?'_ Amaterasu asked looking at Issun.

"Oh, uh...

Anyway, I'll show you around the village.

I have a feeling we're in for an epic adventure!

This should be fun, furball!" Issun said with a smile.

_'Stop caling me that!'_ Amaterasu snapped at Issun _'Ammy will do nicely thank you.'_ With that said Amaterasu shock her fur startling Issun and causing him to go flying off her and into the pool of water causing Amaterasu to start laughing again so much she fell over onto her side still laughing at him.

"That's not funny, Ammy!" Issun yelled before hopping over to Amaterasu who jumped up and ran down the hill still laughing until she was forced to stop because lying infront of her was Mr Orange and he was muttering something about Shiranui.

"Ah...

Great Shiranui...

Oh no..." Mr Orange said nd not soon after he said it Issun appeared around the corner red and yelling.

"Ammy!

You get back here right now!

I swear if you pull another stunt likethat you shall feel the wrath of my great sword Denkomaru!" Issun yelled pulling out his swordand then he started bouncing over to Amaterasu who stood there until he had only to make one more bounce before she jumped over Mr Orange and ran away laughing at him.

_'C'mon Issun I thought poncles were meant to be fast.'_ Amaterasu said through her laughing not even looking where she was going until she ran into somebody. Amaterasu looked up to see a woman balancing a of water on her head.

"I've had just about enough of this!

I don't know if it's stray dogs or monsters or what, but someone keeps messin' with my crops!" The woman said when she suddenly yelled causing Amaterasu to jump back because of her outburst. "Going around **diggin' holes**...

It makes me mad!

If I catch you diggin' around here, you'll get a good thumpin'!" She said then she started looking around here. Amaterasu went back to the bottom of the hill seeing Issun come down full speed i all his red glory.

_'If you don't calm down I'll run away again.'_ Amaterasu called over to Issun who stopped and started to take deep breaths as he slowly turned to his normal green colour then he bounced back onto Amaterasu.

"Don't do that again Ammy!" Issun yelled causing Amaterasu to flinch.

_'Ow I have sensitive ears you kow I can hear just fine and I on't want to bacome deaf anytime soon.'_ Amaterasu said growling slightly before he walked past the field and the crazy woman only to be stopped by a brown dog running over to her with it's tail wagging and a young boy came over to her and petted he before she barked a greeting to the dog and then the young boy stared talking to her.

"Hm?

A white wolf?

Now that's just plain weird.

Sure looks like a week little bugger...

Think you could beat my dog, **Hayabusa**?

Well, listen to this...

There's the field my mama tends to, you see...

Well, Hayabusa managed to **dig up 9 Turnips in a row**, even though my mama was chasing him around trying to slug him!

There are actually 10 turnips in that field...

Hayabusa is fixin' to **get all 10**." the boy said before walking away.

"That's Mushi the villages troublemaker best stay away from him." Issun whispered into Amaterasu's ear.

_'Hm... I thought you liked getting into trouble Issun.'_ Amaterasu said before walking up to Mushi with her tail wagging so he started tlking to her again.

"Think you can dig up **all the Turnips** in my mama's field?

Don't forget, you'll have to **avoid being slugged by my mama**!

I'll admit you're the better canine if you can do it!" Mushi said before walking off again.

"Ack...

She's gonna try to slug us?

Not exactly my idea of a good time, Ammy.

At least you have your** Celestial Brush and wicked brushworks**." Issun said as Amaterasu set off to the first turnip whn shs dug it up Mushi's Mama wen tto attack her but Amaterasu was to quick for her and quickly used power slash on the womans jug causing her to jump and look around her. While she was distracted Amaterasu ran to the next turnip and dug it up and again she used power slash on the womans jug and so it continued until there was only one turmip left so Amaterasu made a dash for it quickly digging it up but this turnip was different because it was shaped like a tooth. Mushi's Mama ran after Amaterasu but Amaterasu ran with the oddly shaped turnip in her mouth towards Mushi.

"Hey!

That's... that's...

The **Oddly Shaped Turnip** Hayabusa and I've been looking for!

That means...

You've broken Hayabusa's record by **digging up all 10 Turnips**!" Mushi said before stamping his feet. "Gosh darn it!

Fine...

You're the better canine...

Anyway, it actually feels good to have a new goal to aim for." Mushi said giving Amaterasu praise before running off to play with Hayabusa.

_'Well Issun where to now?'_ Amaterasu asked because she still wasn't used to the new Kamiki Village.

"How about we go see Kushi the sake brewer?" Issun asked jumping across to a rice field.

_'Alright.'_ Amaterasu said following Issun who jumped onto her head agian while she jumped the fence only to be greeted with a pet on the head. _'It's about time I met someone nice.'_

"Well, what a fine looking wolf!

What's your name?

Mine's **Kushi**. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kushi said smiling at Amaterasu.

"Working in the fields again are ya?" Issun said appearing on Amaterasu's nose.

"Issun!

Are you and the wolf together?

This is where I grow the rice for making my sake, you know.

But I have to manage the harvest all on my own.

It's hard work.

Maybe I should have **Susano** give me a hand again this year.

Oh, listen to me blabbering on!

I just can't help chatting to you!" Kushi said before walking off.

"Why, Ammy, I think you found a friend here!

You'll meet many more people who want to talk to you like this.

You should talk to them **two or even three times**.

Being a god and all, you can actually tell when to talk because you'll sense when they wanna talk.

It might even be valuable information sometimes!

They may just be muttering to themselves, but it pays to listen!" Issun said so Amaterasu took his advice and walked back over to Kushi.

"Susano's a neighbour of mine.

He's a little bit unusual, but...

He goes around with a huge sword slung over his shoulder.

He's always practising with it.

They say he's a direct descendent of our legendary hero, Nagi.

And he loves his sake too.

He often pops around here to buy it." Kushi said before again walking away and collecting more rice.

_'Oh come on won't she keep talking if she wants to talk.'_ Amateru said this time barking at Kushi causing her to turn around and talk again.

"Make sure to say heelo when you see Susano.

He could use a friend, I should think.

He's always on his own." Kushi said but Amaterasu sensed that was her finished so sh eran on nly to come across an old woma that sounded as if she was crying so Amaterasu ran up to her and whined.

"That's Mrs Orange." Issun whispered quickly before Mrs Orange turned around and started speaking.

"A white wolf!

Now that's a rare sight.

Did you come down from the mountains just to play with us?

Well you'd better be careful dear.

Lately, some monsters have been attacking the villagers." Mrs Orange said with concern in her voice when Issun spoke up.

"Do you even know who your talking to, grandma?

This here is Shiranui reborn!

The wolf and I have it covered.

Those monsters are history!" Issun said.

"Well, if it isn't Issun!  
And riding a wolf, are we?

This one certainly resembles Shiranui, especially the nose.

Hmm...

Well, I'd better get back to my work." Mrs Orange said before she mumbled something and then she continued talking. "Here to listen to the rambling of an old woman, are you?

Well, I was doing the laundry but when it was ready to dry, I noticed my drying pole was gone.

Oh, whatever shall I do?"

_'The poor woman and she's so nice who would steal her drying pole?'_ Amatersasu asked Issun who shrugged his shoulders even though it was hard to see so Amaterasu barked at Mrs Orange to continue talking.

"Where did that darn pole go?

How could something important like that just disappear?" Mrs Orange said before going back to work.

"A new drying pole!?

Oh my!

Where did that come from!?

The gods must have answered my prayers.

How wonderful!

Time to dry the laundry." Mrs Orange said before she hung up her laundry then she started talking again. "Well, I'm glad I was able to hang my laundry, but...

The sun seems to be so far away these days.

Maybe it doesn't like all the monsters lurking about?

If only it would **shine closer my laundry would dry in a second**." Mrs Orange said sighing so Amaterasu flicked her tail in the shape of a circle an dthe sun appeared. "My word!

The sun has suddenly drawn so close...

My laundry will be bone dry in no time.

First my pole, and now this?

Will the miracles never cease?

Maybe I ought to make some **Cherry Cakes** to offer to the sun.

Come back tonight if you want some, too, Snowball.

No one makes better Cherry Cakes.

They're mouth-watering good!" Mrs Orange said before giving Amaterasu praise before turning back to her washing.

_'What a nice woman hopefully she'l have better luck with that drying pole.'_ Amaterasu said before running across a bridge and saw a broken mill. _'Wonder what happened to that mill. Well nothing I can't fix.'_ Amaterasu said flicking her tail and fixing the mill causing Kushi to come around the corner.

"What's this!?

The mill's been mended!

Who on earth did this?

I'd completely given up on the idea of making my sake." Kushi said then started jumping up and down. "But now I can get on with polishing the rice." Kushi stopped jumping up and down. "Well.

No time like the present!

I better get started." With that said Kushi walks into the mill.

_'Jeez how many of these people are strange?'_ Amaterasu said before turning to the poncle that was now on the ground beside her. _'Hey Issun is Shinshu Field still up that hill or have they changed the name?'_ Amaterasu asked.

"Yeah we still call it Shinshu Field and it's still up there.

Why?" Issun asked jumping back onto Amaterasu's head.

_'Well I want to see how much has changed in 100 years.'_ Amaterasu said before walking up the hill only to se a giant boulder at the entrance. _'What in the world how do you get out Issun there's a boulder in the way.'_ Amaterasu said walking up beside the merchant (she saw the umbrella) and started scratching that boulder.

"Heave!

Heave!

This is weird!

My mind really wants to shift this rock, but my body won't cooperate.

It's like I'm made of lead!

Could this be a case of demonic possession?

I sure hope not!" The Merchant said whe mre imps appeared but this time there were two with flutes and one with a sheld.

_**'This should be fun.'**_ Amaterasu thought then she started growling at the imps before attacking the imp with the shield before it used it's shield against her startling her but she got over it fast and used power slash causing the imp to drop it's shield leaving it defensless. Amaterasu used power slash again on the now shieldless imp causing it to die then she attacked one of the imps with the flute using her divine instrument causing that imp to also be destroyed but when she turned around to attack the other imp it was gone. Amaterasu heard a russle and when she turned around the imp was behind her ready to punch her but she shielded herself with her divine instrument causing the imp to drop another demon fang then she shot up into the air with the imp and when sh ecame down she slammed the imp onto it's head causing it to die. The ground around Amaterasu began to repair and the rabbits came back giving Amaterasu more praise.

"Ah...

I feel as light as a feather now!

Sadly, that doesn't make it any easier to shift this boulder.

Who went and blocked the only path out of here anyway?

There's no way I can get back to the city now.

Say, pup, your owner lives here in the village, right?

So you must know that guy, **Susano**.

Can you get him to com here?

They say he's the descendent of the legendary hero, Nagi.

If anyone can do something about this rock, it's him." The merchant said before turning around again and began pushing the boulder again.

"That's strange...

This boulder wasn't here before." Issun said.

_'So where doe Susano live?'_ Amaterasu asked looking at Issun.

"He just lives in that house." Issun said pointing to the house closest to them and Amaterasu could have sworn she heard snoring coming from inside the house so she wen tdown to check it out and the snoring got louder.

"Sheesh...

He's always snoring like a bear.

This is the home of the two-bit middle-aged warrior, **Susano**.

He goes around claiming to be a **decendent of Nagi**.

He's famous around here for his lineage, but he's awfully lazy and too off-the-wall to be a descendent of a legendary hero." Issun said as Amaterasu walked into the house following the snoringuntil a giant jug stopped her from continuing. "Hey...

Is it just me, or can you hear snoring from underneath this jug?" Issun said.

_'No your not the only one I can hear it also.'_ Amaterasu said before she headbutted the jug causing it to smash and the snoring to get louder. _'Ok this guy is hurting my ears with his snoring curse sensitive hearing.'_ Amaterasu said before she jumped down into the basement where the snoring was coming from only to see a man lying there sleeping and talking in his sleep.

"That's Susano." Issun said looking at Susano who was still talking in his sleep but Amaterasu only picked up a few words.

"Zzzzzz...

I... am the... greatest..." Susano said before going quiet so Amaterasu jumped down and started sniffing him only to be startled by him when he started speaking again. "Zzzzzz...

Oh...

Kushi...

Let's..." Then he mumbled something before finally shutting up.

"Lets wake this guy up!" Issun said getting annoyed by Susano's snoring so Amaterasu headbutted him causing him to wake up.

"What the!?

Huh...?" Susano said before standing up and stretching. "Ah...

I feel so well rested!

I planned to meditate underground but fell asleep!

Huh?

Who are you?

And what business do you have with **Susano**, the greatest warrior ever?" Susano asked looking at Amaterasu who wagged her tail at him before she sat down still wagging her tail. "Do even the beasts know of my grat exploits now?

Well, Fido, I'm not looking for apprentices.

Go back to the mountains and play with your monkey friends." Susano said before lying down again causing Amaterasu to stop wagging her tail. "How dare a mangy mutt like you interrupt my meditation!" Susano said turning his back to Amaterasu.

_'WHAT! HE DID NOT JUST CALL ME A MANGY MUTT I'LL SHOW HIM!'_ Amateasu went to stand up but Issun spoke up.

"Get a load of this guy.

All brawn and no brains.

Quit messin' around and come with us!" Issun said causing Susano to jump back up and look at Issun.

"Hm?

You snuck in here again!?

Quit bugging me you... you... bug!" Susano said but the bug term made Issun turn red in anger and start bouncing up and down furiously on Amaterau's nose.

"I told you, don't call me a bug!

C'mon, Ammy.

We're taking him with us!" Issun said calming down slightly.

_'You don't have to tell me twice.'_ Amaterasu said before grabbing Susano and throwing him on her back.

"What do you think you're doing!?

Put me down this instant!

What will the neighbours think?" Susano said shaking like a leaf.

_'Jeez and this guy calls himself a warrior he doesn't even fight back when you grab him plus he weighs a tone.'_ Amaterasu said before walking back up into his living area and outside where she ran full speed up the hill causing Susano to yell out. When Amaterasu reached the top of the hill she threw Susano off her back.

"You mangy mutt!

You brought me all the way here just to test yourself against me?

Then prepare to taste the wrath of my trusty blade, **Tohenboku**!" Susano said getting ready to pull out his sword.

_'Bring it on tubby i Nagi can lose 365 times so can you.'_ Amaterasu said growling at Susano slightly before the merchant spoke up.

"H-Hold on a minute!

You're the legendary Susano?" The merchant said.

"Yep!

None other than Susano, the greatest warrior who ever lived!

And by the way, never interrupt warriors engaged in battle!" Susano said throwing a bit of a tantrum at the merchant.

"But I've got a favor to ask you.

This huge boulder blocking the path is really getting in my way.

Can't you do something about it?" The merchant asked looking up at Susano.

"What?

... ..." Susano said looking shocked.

"Come on!

Please!

I mean, you are Nagi's descendent, aren't you?

Surely one stone's no match for your mighty skills... right?" The merchant said loking at Susano expectingly.

"Hm...

It is certainly not beyond my ability." Susano said.

"Really?

Great!

Ok, then!

No time like the present.

Go for it!" The merchant said moving slightly out of Susano's way.

"Wait!

A boulder of this size is not very easy even for me.

This will require my utmost focus to magnify the power of my sword.

I shall retire to the training grounds to make preparations.

Wait for my return." Susano said before running off.

"Hm...

I wonder...

I've never seen the guy train seriously... ever." Issun said when Amaterasu ran off towards Susano's house only to find him behind his house drinking sake and talking to himself.

"I know I told that merchant I could help, but a boulder of that size?

I don't care if I'm of a legendary boodline, it's just too big?" Susano said drinking more sake but then he started shakig his bottle. "Hm?

Oh no!

I can't believe I've run out of sake at a time like this!" Susano said throwing empty sake bottle away. "This won't do one bit.

That's it for today.

I'll just have to train tomorrow." Susano said when Amaterasu cam eup to him and whinied he started talking again. "I can't train without sake to fuel the fire!

Training will just have to wait till tomorrow.

"Why do today what can be put off until tomorrow?"

That's doing things the Susano way!

Hah ha ha ha!"

"Sake!?

Hm...

Oh yeah!

This village has a sake brewing **girl**, doesn't it?" Issun said.

_'Your right I almost forgot.'_ Amaterasu said before doing a 180 degree turn and bolting acros the bridge to Kushi's mill. When Amaterasu walked into the mill Kushi ran up and petted her again before talking.

"You're interested in how to brew sake, are you,Snowy?

Well, this thing here's for polishing the rice, you see.

Oh, I'll tell you what.

I've got something I think you'll like.

Hee hee.

It's just some leftover stock from the store, but I made it myself!

It's called **Vista of the Gods**!

Oh, but are you old enough to drink, Snowy?" Kushi said before giving Amaterasu the bottle of sake and going back to work. Amaterasu grabbed the bottle of sake and ran out the door at full speed back to Susano's house with the sake.

"Hm?

Hold it right there, Fido!

That smell...

Is that Kushi's famous homebrewed sake?" Susano said getting up. Amaterasu dropped the bottle and pushed it towards Susano who gratefully took it. "F-F-Fido, my friend!

Did you bring me some of Kushi's sake?

Oh, what a glorious day!

Ah..

Good ol' sake!

A man without drink is like a warrior wihout his trusty sword!

In fact, it is said that Nagi himself relied on the power of skae in his battle with the dreaded Orochi.

It's all so clear now!

Let the training begin!

I'll just try a bit of my usual routine.

Ok, here I come!" Susano said grabbing his sword and attacking a dummy which Amaterasu helped destroy by using power slash then he attacked another with Amaterasu helping out again until he came to a rock. "Feast your eyes on this!

Susano-Style...

Explding Implosion!!!" With the last word said Susano sliced the rock in half with Amaterasu's help. "Huh!?

Hiyaaaaaaah!" Susano suddenly took off towards the boulder so fast it made Amaterasu yipe in surprise before folowing him. "Susano-Style...

Exploding Implosion!" Susano then attacked the boulder with Amaterasu using power slash thboulder was cut in two then looks at his sword in confusion.

"Th-Th-That's amazing!

You sliced that huge rock clean in half!

You really are something!" The merchant said clapping.

"Wow!

I didn't think ya could do it, pops!" Issun added for extra credit.

"... ...

Me either...

Err... I mean, of course I could!" Susano said causing Amaterasu to roll her eyes as he grabbed his sword and thrust it into the air saying. "After all, I am Susano, the geatest warrior ever!"

_'Yeah yeah quit reeating yourself it gets boring after a while.'_ Amaterasu said rolling her eyes again before she sat down.

"You weren't just showing off when you said you're Nagi's descendent!

Someone like you'd have no trouble fighting monsters off, huh?" The merchant said looking at Susano again who looked shocked which caused Amaterasu and Issun to snickered slightly. "Well anyway, thanks a lot.

Now I can start doing business again." The merchant said taking out his umbrella an dplacing it in the ground near where the boulder was.

"Did you say, m-m-monsters?

Oh, uh...

Ofcourse no problem.

This is a job for the most skilled warrior in all of Nippon!" Susano said shaking slightly.

_'He calls himself skilled I've met ants smarter than him.'_ Amatersu said causing Issun to snicker again.

"Yes!

I shall rid these lands of their vile presence!" Susano said pointing his swor in the direction of Shinshu Field. "Just sit back and atch the great Susano work his magic!" With that said Susdno ran off towards Shinshu Field laughing.

"He shouldn't be so puffed up.

He's nothing without us.

Think he'll be OK?

The monsters outside the village are nasty." Issun said sighing slightly.

_'Shall we go then?'_ Amaterasu asked getting up and then starting to walk towards Shinshu Field when Sakuya appeared infront of her slightly startling her. _Oh no not miss talks alot move out of my way.'_ Amaterasu said slightly growling at Sakuya.

"Ah...

Glorious Amaterasu...

What a pleasure to witness your herioc deeds!

I am in awe.

When you cleaved the boulder into two, my heart skipped a beat.

To see your skills with a brush is to be witness to great art." Sakuya said.

_'Oh great she falls in love with brush skills how sad is she.'_ Amaterasu said.

"Yeah?

So do we get a reward or something, lady?" Issun said jumping off Amaterasu and standing infront of Sakuya.

"I hardly think your participation had any impact, little bug." Sakuya said looking at Issun when he turned red in anger at yet again being called a bug.

"It's Issun!

Issun, Issun, Issun!

Stop callng me a bug!

I'll crawl back into your kimono if you say that again!" Issun said threateningly getting ready to jump back in to Sakuya's kimono.

"My word!" Sakuya said protecing her chest from Issun.

"Aw relax, lady.

Furball here's more comfy anyway." Issun said jumping back onto Amaterasu's head as he said that causing her to jump and look at him.

_'What are you talking about Issun go back into her kimono away frm me please.'_ Amaterasu said before Issun jumped back onto the ground.

"Let's get back to that reward thing you were talking about." Issun said looking back up at Sakuya as Amaterasu sat down behind him and places her paw on him causin ghim to turn red. "C'mon, Ammy.

Put your paw up or something...

Go on, shake!"

"I must apologize.

I would like to reward you, but I'm afriadI haven't the power.

I can barely muster enough strength to make a flower bloom." Sakuya said pointing towards the Konohana tree as Amaterasu took her paw off of Issun. "Though my body stands firmly here within the confines of the village, my roots spread far and wide protecting remote areas outside.

These parts of me are known as **Guardian Saplings**."

_'Oh no here we go again yet another lecture. Issun you listen to her and fill me in later alright.'_ Amaterasu said lying down and falling asleep as Sakuya continued.

"They collect the praise and adoration that gives me strength.

The recent evil is croding the Guardian Saplings...

If this continues, I will wilt away aswell, and my power will vanish.

Worse yet, the dark power grows stronger with each passing day.

Life as we know it will be consumed utterly in no time." Sakuya said as Issun listened intentally.

"Aw, man...

This is gettin' heavy." Issun said but continued to listen none the less.

"Great and powerful Amaterasu!

Could I be so bold as to request your assistance in rejuvenating these Guardian Saplings by lifting the curse that enslaves tem?

I shall **mark** the locations of nearby saplings on your **map**." Sakuya said before taking a map from Amaterasu and drawing two circles on it. "I have grown tired...

I haven't even the strength to speak now.

I hope that my request has not fallen on deaf ears..." Sakuya disappeared but she spoke a few words before she disappeared completely. "Amaterasu...

May the fresh scent of flowers protect you always!"

"Bah..." Issun said before bouncing over to the path towards Shinshu Field. "I'm always itchin' for a good fight, but...

I sure don't wanna poke my nose into this mess!

Still, I'm stuck with furball here till I get all the brush skills..." Issun said as Amaterau yawned and stood up slightly shaking herself before Issun jumped back on her nose. "Anyway's, Ammy's a god and all...

What could possibly go wrong?

Hey, did you listen to her furball?

You get the rest of the brush techniques to sav the world, and I'll steal and learn 'em!

Yeah, that's the ticket!

At any rate, let's start by following those marks on the map!" Issun said to Ammy who nodded her head and barked before running off towards Shinshu Valley.


	6. Hana Valley Pt1

_**Okami The Story**_

_**By**_

_**Shakko**_

**Disclaimer: **_thanx to those who reviewed this is my next chap it starts in Shinshu Field then it goes on into Hana Valley where the real area of this chap is. I've made up my mind on whether or not to make it a crossover but you won't find out until later well anyway it's pretty much the same as usual plz r&r and no flamz thanx I don't own any of the characters sadly T.T but plz don't forget to r&r thanx again._

'_ammy speech'_

'_**ammy thought'**_

Amaterasu walked through the gate leading into Shinshu Field only to find out it was cursed causing her to whine slightly.

'_What has happened Issun Shinshu Field used to be lovely?'_ Amaterasu asked the poncle on her head that was oddly quiet.

"Huh?

You probably know this already, Ammy, but...

This here is **Shinshu Field**, the most beautiful field in Nippon.

At least it's supposed to be...

But ever since that incident, I've been getting a bad vibe.

We best watch where we're going.

You can **look at the map** if you want.

Let's pay attention to the map as we push ahead." Issun said so Amaterasu walked on until she saw a withered tree so she decided to investigate the tree when Issun spoke up "Ammy, that's the first Guardian Sapling marked on the map!

It's supposed to be a place for travellers to rest and recuperate, but just look at it!

It looks like it could fall at any moment!

This place is definitely **cursed** from the looks of it!

Places where evil has taken hold, luring monsters from far and wide, are known as **cursed zones**.

But I've never seen one this big.

It's withered all the plant life in the area, even that big tree!

It'd take **a monster with powers beyond even a god** to do this!

That tree's an offsheet of Sakuya.

**It protects nature in this area**.

Maybe the natural beauty here would return if we revived it...

But how the heck could we do that anyway?" Issun said before sighing slightly and bouncing off towards Hana Valley. When Amaterasu walked trough the slight tunnel into Hana Valley she was shocked the normally beautiful Hana Valley was nothing but a waste land. The trees had all died ad turned black, the flowers were gone, the grass was brown and the river, that was once filled with sparkling blue water, was now a deep brown from all the mud.

'_Issun how could this have happened I have actually never see a cursed zone up close but it has destroyed Hana Valleys beautiful scenery how has it did this?'_ Amaterasu asked the poncle that was slightly in front of her.

"Honestly, Ammy I don't know." Issun said stopping and looking down at the ground. "I've never seen a cursed zone this bad whatever monster is causing this must be really powerful." Issun looked up at Amaterasu before jumping on her head.

'_I hope that there is still a way to save Hana Valley Issun.'_ Amaterasu said continuing to walk.

"Me too, Ammy.

Me too." Issun said before falling silent as Amaterasu walked across a small bridge made of two logs but when she reached the other side she stopped. There in front of them were at least five imps sitting around a fire drinking sake.

'_I wonder what their celebrating?'_ Amaterasu said looking up at Issun who stayed silent and Amaterasu understood why because a few seconds after she said it the imps stopped drinking and turned around having heard a rustle from behind Amaterasu and one of the imps threw it's shield at her but Amaterasu dodged and grabbed he imp throwing it at one of the other imps before attacking the imp closest to her with her divine instrument. The imp soon burst into small flowers before Amaterasu turned on one of the other imps as it tried to attack her with it's fist but she blocked the attack with her divine instrument then she grabbed the imp and shot into the air before coming back down imp with her before she threw the imp in front of her head first into the ground causing it to die also leaving three imps. Amaterasu grabbed one of the shield imps and attacked it her teeth before it too died, then she turned to the last flute playing imp and sliced it in half with power slash cutting it in half until it was only her and a shield throwing imp, they began to slowly circle each other until the imp threw it's shield at her leaving it completely defenceless. Amaterasu used this to her advantage and quickly used power slash causing the imp to become startled and be hit in the face with its own weapon, Amaterasu quickly ran at the still stunned imp and used her divine instrument killing the imp. _'That was fun.'_ Amaterasu said panting slightly before she noticed that in front of them was a small pool of water that suddenly had an island in the middle of it before the island disappeared again.

"Huh?

We got rid of the monsters, so why did the gods' power disappear?

Guess the curse on the gods of these lands must be really strong.

They can't intervene till we do something about this stagnant air." Issun said from atop Amaterasu's head as Amaterasu continued.

'_I'm beginning to wonder that myself Issun it is rather strange don't you think?'_ Amaterasu said looking at the poncle that was sitting on her nose as she continued walking through a small tunnel.

"Yeah it is but I think it has something to do with that cursed zone in Shinshu Field." Issun said before he noticed a strange tree. "Hey, check out that tree!

It's moving!

Better be careful, Ammy…" The tree threw it's fruit at Amaterasu but she quickly used her power slash on it causing the fruit to hit the tree. "Ammy!

Did you just do what I think you did!?

Did you **use Power Slash to hit the fruit right back at it**?

Heh heh...

It's wearing taste of its own medicine!

Let's pass on by this creepy old tree while we can!" Issun said before hiding in Amaterasu's fur as she continued walking up the hill using power slash against the trees that threw their fruit at her until she reached the top of the hill.

'_Huh what's that?'_ Amaterasu asked looking towards a wall that looked as if it had something on it but there was some strange junk on it that didn't look as if it was going to come off anytime soon.

"I don't know but isn't that Susano over there." Issun said pointing over to the person trying to push a boulder out of the way of what looked like an entrance.

'_Yeah it is wonder what he's doing here.'_ Amaterasu said before walking over to Susano but was stopped when more imps attacked this time though was different there was two flute playing imps but there was also something under the ground. Amaterasu crouched down growling at the imps until the third came out of the ground very slightly startling her (is it just me or does everything seem to startle her in this story) before she quickly recovered and attacked the imp on her right with her divine instrument and the third imp hide under the ground again as Amaterasu attacked the second imp, after killing the first imp with her divine instrument also then she used power slash on the imp causing it to slice in two leaving only the third imp which cam up from underneath Amaterasu but she jumped out of the way before the imp could see her. Amaterasu used power slash on the now confused imp causing it to come out of the ground then Amaterasu attacked the imp with her divine instrument until it died also. When the fight was over the junk on the wall disappeared leaving a wall painting but when the junk came off it made an explosion causing Susano to turn around.

'_So much for my sneak bark.'_Amaterasu said before Susano finally spoke up and Amaterasu started wagging her tail.

"Hm?

What's all that racket!?

Oh, it's you, mutt!

What're you doing here?" Susano aid before stomping his feet and throwing a tantrum like a big baby. "Go home!

I already told you I'm not looking for apprentices." Susano yelled as Amaterasu sat down looking at him. "Anyway, **Hana Valley** is no place for a mutt like you.

Beyond this point lies my secret training ground.

It's the perfect place to hide."

'_Did he just say hide?'_ Amaterasu said looking suspiciously at Susano and stopped wagging her tail.

"Er...

I mean, to train!

Now scoot!" Susano said before he attacked Amaterasu causing her to yip in slight pain and walk back a few steps from Susano. "Be off with ya!"

'_Fine if he doesn't want our help then he's not getting it right Issun.'_ Amaterasu said but when she got no answer she became confused. _'Issun where are you bug boy?'_ Amaterasu asked before turning around and seeing Issun sitting on the podium in front of the wall painting. When Amaterasu walked up behind Issun he started talking.

"Wow...

Check out that wall painting.

It's said that a **crystal sphere makes trees grow** is enshrined somewhere around here.

Based on this painting here.

I'd say that the rumour must be true.

Still, somethings not right.

Don't you think there's **something missing** from this painting?" Issun said before jumping back onto Amaterasu's head. Amaterasu looked very closely at the painting before noticing a missing part in the corner she flicked her tail in the shape of a circle and a sun appeared on the picture suddenly the ground started shaking and a few seconds later the boulder the Susano had been pushing exploded startling everyone especially Susano

"What in heaven's name!?

How did that happen?

Well, now I can go hide." Susano said before realizing that he still had company he quickly cleared his throat and corrected himself. "Er... I mean, now I can go train!" With that said Susano ran into the cave.

'_That man never will learn will he?'_ Amaterasu asked following Susano into the cave.

"Nah.

I don't think he will he never does." Issun said looking at the muddy river. Amaterasu picked up a strange scent but she couldn't quite put her paw on what it was but unbeknownst to her there were a pair of dark blue eyes watching her every move.

**AN:**_ I know I'm cruel I've left it at a bit of a cliffhanger there I guess so don't shot me but the real question is can anyone tell me who this mysterious person is I'll update either tomorrow or thurs that's a promise might be able to get 2 chaps up tomorrow I don't know keep looking out for the update thanx and don't forget to r&r_


	7. Hana Valley Pt2

_**Okami The Story**_

_**By**_

_**Shakko**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I am cruel ya can even ask muja and she'll tell you the exact same thing well did anyone figure out who this mysterious person is yet? Well your about to find out in this chap so here it is plz r&r and no flamz thanx not on with the story_

'_Ammy speech'_

'_**Ammy thought'**_

As Amaterasu walked into the cave se that this river was also brown from all the mud causing her to sigh at the thought that the once beautiful Hana Valley could so easily be destroyed and there was also that strange scent to her it was flowers but not just any type of flowers it was a type of flower that she hadn't smelt in 100 years and she still couldn't put her paw on what it was.

"Hey, Ammy do you feel like we're watched?

I just have this strange feeling that someone is watching us." Issun asked bouncing slightly in front of Amaterasu.

'_Yes I do but I have also picked up a very peculiar scent that I haven't smelt before, it smells like flowers but there is something else there also.'_ Amaterasu said continuing to walk beside Issun who was still bouncing beside her.

"Yeah it is very strange." Issun said before bouncing back onto Amaterasu's head when they came to a small ledge.

'_It is rather strange because it smells like one of the flowers on the Celestial Plain.'_ Amaterasu said before she jumped onto the ledge before continuing to walk until she heard a small noise from behind her causing her to turn around but she saw nothing. _'That's strange.'_ Amaterasu said before she started walking.

"What is?" Issun asked jumping onto Amaterasu's nose.

'_I thought I heard someone behind us but I think it must have been an illusion.'_ Amaterasu said shaking her head slightly before walking out into a small opening where a tiny sapling was growing and there was a podium just above the sapling. _'I wonder why that's here.'_ Amaterasu said walking up to the sapling.

"Who knows Ammy, it could be here just to grow up but I have yet to see a Guardian Sapling.

What a strange place.

Is this really the secret training ground Susano mentioned?

Speaking of which, where'd pops go, anyway?" Issun said bouncing off Amaterasu's head and onto the podium when Amaterasu heard yelling.

'_Hm… I wonder who that is.'_ Amaterasu said before walking over to a group of logs that looked as if they were made to keep people out. _'How yen you gonna bet Susano's locked himself in there?'_ Amaterasu called over to Issun who was still at the podium.

"Hm…

I'd say about 1000 yen that he is." Issun called back before bouncing over to Amaterasu who quickly flicked her tail in a straight line using power slash on the logs causing them to cut in half before she walked in following the yelling till she saw Susano yelling at a sleeping bear.

"Rawrrrr!

Issun Wha now!?

You...

You foul beast!

How did you get in here!?" Susano yelled causing Issun to speak up on the bears behalf.

"Foul beast?" Issun said before looking at the sleeping bear then he looked back at Susano.

_The poor bear getting called a foul beast isn't it obvious the bear is just really tired and wants to sleep.'_ Amaterasu said whining quietly at Susano who ignored her.

"You have some nerve sneaking into my private training ground.

Now you shall get a taste of my new secret technique!" Susano said grabbing is sword and holding it to his side.

"Your "foul beast" looks like an ordinary **sleepy bear** to me, pops." Issun said but Susano just ignored him again.

"Enough talk!

My blade thirsts for battle!

Here goes nothing!

Susano-Style SUSANO!!!" Susano said getting ready to attack one of the torches closest to him.

'_Oh jee how original is that. Sorry sleepy but if it makes Susano leave you alone I have to help him.'_ Amaterasu said sighing slightly as Susano attacked the torch yelling.

"SU!" Susano yelled slashing the torch in half with Amaterasu's help then he turned against the second torch. "SA!" The second light is destroyed before Susano turned towards the third light before attacking it. "NO!" Susano yelled slashing the third light with Amaterasu's help before he turned against the forth and final light. "SUSANO!" Yet again Susano attacked the final light slicing it in half before he turned against the bear. "Now for Susano-Style...

Exploding Implosion!!!" Susano said before attacking the bear causing it to wake up and wipe it's eyes before rolling off the sphere that it had been standing on and then it fell back to sleep. "Hm?

Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

That'll teach you, you foolish beast!

You're no match for my new secret technique!" Susano said.

"... …" For once Issun was speechless but Amaterasu wasn't.

'_Why'd you attack that poor bear that wasn't what a great warrior would have done especially when it was sleeping how cowardly are you attacking a poor defenceless bear like that your awful.'_ Amaterasu said walking up to Susano and looking him in the face slightly growing at him causing him to jump and clear his throat before he started talking again.

"Um...

Uh...

Rest in peace, foul beast.

The great warrior Susano condemns the offence, not the offender.

Anyway, there are other monsters I must deal with!" With that said Susano ran off laughing.

"Well there goes, pops again wonder when we'll see him again." Issun said looking at the direction Susano had ran in.

'_Well hopefully it won't be for a very long time.'_ Amaterasu said before walking up to the sphere that the sleepy bear was standing on.

"This crystal sphere is filled with leaves.

Is this sphere used in a ritual** for a good harvest** or something?

Hey, didn't that wall painting have a sphere-like object in it?" Issun said before bouncing down to inspect the sphere closer but as he was inspecting it Amaterasu could have sworn she heard growling from behind her but she didn't see anything but as she looked more closely she could have sworn she saw a wolf looking at her but as soon as she blinked it was gone.

'_I wonder what that wolf was doing here?'_ Amaterasu said turning her head slightly to the side.

"What wolf, Ammy?" Issun said coming over to Amaterasu.

'_I saw a wolf over there looking right at us but the strange thing is I think it was glowing slightly with a green aura it as very strange.'_Amaterasu said before shaking her head slightly and going over to the sphere pushing it with her nose slightly then she started walking continuing to push the sphere out of the cave with Issun bouncing on her head as a look out for the strange wolf but there was no sign of it even after Amaterasu had placed the sphere into a small pool of water causing it to rise up like a fountain and the ball to bounce slightly at the top from he power of the water.

"Wow, someone had a lotta time on their hands to think this all up.

So this WAS that sphere in that wall painting!

I bet this sphere here is magic or something!" Issun said as Amaterasu remembered the painting on the wall so she turned around and swished her tail in a circle ad the sun appeared. The suns rays travelled down onto the sphere causing a green beam to appear from the sphere and land on the small sapling in front of it causing the sapling to grow into a guardian sapling.

"Hey, is this a **Guardian Sapling**!?

It all withered like the others." Issun said before it suddenly wet dark. "What the!?

Who turned out the lights?

Oh...

It's another constellation, Ammy!" Issun said pointing towards the sky as Amaterasu filled in the missing stars causing a money to twirl down toward them holding a gold jug out in front of it and landing on one foot standing on its toes before it looked at Amaterasu and at down on it's knees Amaterasu sat down also.

"Ah... Amaterasu.

Origin of all that is good and mother to us all...

My gratitude for realising my body from it slumber.

Please accept my humble thanks in return of your kindness.

I am **Sakigami**, one of the triumvirate of flora gods known as the Hanagami.

My brother and I have been entrusted with the brush techniques known all collectively as **Greensprout**.

I now grant my humble power to you.

Use it wisely." Sakigami said before turning into a piece of kanji then the kanji floated down towards Amaterasu before it circled her and finally floated into her chest.

"That was **Sakigami**, one of the **gods of flora**!

Apparently the **Bloom** brush technique can make flowers blossom.

Hey!

Maybe it'll **make the withered Guardian Sapling blossom**, too!" Issun said excitedly.

'_Yes Issun I know their names I'm not deaf you know I can hear the gods say their name.'_ Amaterasu said before sighing and flicking her tail in another circle but this time it made the guardian sapling go into bloom instead of creating the sun. Suddenly like Sakuya's fruit a gust of wind blew past them spreading flowers around and causing trees to grow back returning Hana Valley to it's natural beauty. The guardian sapling then rewards Amaterasu with some o it's praise.

"Wow!

Look at how everything grew back so quick!

Sakuya wasn't kidding about the power of the Guardian Saplings!

So this is what Hana Valley' supposed to look like...

Seems Sakuya's **Guardian Sapling has lifted the evil curse**.

I'm not sure how weak the gods have become recently...

But it must've taken some wickedly strong power to suppress this magnificent Guardian Sapling.

Even if you are Shiranui reborn...

We might be up against more than we bargained for!

Hey, Ammy!

What about that **withered Guardian Sapling outside**?

I bet you could revive it like you did this one!

And by bringing that Guardian Sapling back to life, we might be able to lift the curse there, too!

What are we waiting for?

Leap before you think, right!?" Issun said as Amaterasu started walking towards the entrance. As Amaterasu reached the exit she yet again heard growling but this time she didn't know where it was coming from when suddenly she heard a how from above her and she looked up seeing a wolf above her on the mountain.

'_That's the wolf I saw earlier.'_ Amaterasu said before she realised the wolf was looking at her again before it jumped down landing in front of her and she finally got to see it up close. The wolf itself was very odd it's fur was pink with green markings in the shape of leaves and there were some red marking in the shape of roses, the wolf's eyes were a royal blue colour but upon it's back was a pink scythe. The wolf crouched down growling at Amaterasu. _'So you think your tough well bring it pinkie.'_ Amaterasu said also growling.

"Ammy, are you really sure about this that wolf doesn't look like one to back own easily and it's odd to even get a pink wolf let alone one with markings." Issun said but Amaterasu just growled at the wolf more before finally attacking it with her divine instrument but the wolf just countered her attack with it's scythe before quickly attacking her with it's scythe causing her to yip in slight pain.

'_**Dang that things sharp there must be a way to counter it but how.'**_ Amaterasu thought while continuing to evade the wolf's attacks finally she found a weak spot on the wolf. One f it's paws was injured so Amaterasu used power slash quickly on the wolfs injured paw causing it to yip in major pain then it just growled, glaring at Amaterasu before attacking her again h it's scythe while she aimed for it's injured paw as the battle continued until nightfall the two wolves were becoming exhausted until finally the wolf fell to the ground panting Amaterasu was also close to collapsing from the battle but neither the less she howled before finally letting her paws rest.

'_You put up a good fight there pinkie.'_ Amaterasu said panting.

"**Stop calling me pinkie my name is Marluxia."** The wolf said standing up before going over to one of the small rivers for a drink closely followed by Amaterasu.

'_Well you certainly don't look as if you should be here cause of your fur colouring why is that?'_ Amaterasu asked before also talking a drink.

"**I don't know I just woke up here as a wolf pup about four years ago last thing I remember before coming here was living in a castle with a few other people."** Marluxia said sighing.

"So you don't belong here is that what your saying?" Issun asked finally showing himself.

"**Yeah I used to live in a place called the castle of Oblivion and then I was defeated by a kid called Sora like all my friends before me and then I woke up here as a puppy."** Marluxia said before walking out of the hill and howling causing some warthogs to come running towards him.

"So you're the reason that all the animals were hiding." Issun said jumping up and down on Amaterasu's nose.

"**Yeah I was protecting them from the evil that has spread across all of Nippon."** Marluxia said sitting down in front of the warthogs. **"Which reminds me I have yet to get your names."**

"I'm Issun the wandering artist." Issun said bouncing up and down again.

'_I'm Amaterasu pretty much I'm a god and I'm stuck with Issun here till he sees all thirteen of the gods, I also only woke up from a very, very long nap.'_ Amaterasu said walking past Marluxia.

"**How long we talking a day, two days how long?"** Marluxia asked following Amaterasu.

'_Oh believe me it's far more than you'll believe.'_ Amaterasu said slowing down slightly waiting for Marluxia to catch up.

"**Try me I've heard a lot of wacky stuff lately I think I can handle hearing how long you slept for." **Marluxia said laughing slightly.

'_Well then I have a question for you. Have you heard the legend of Shiranui and Nagi?'_ Amaterasu asked looking at Marluxia.

"**You mean that story about how the wolf helped that guy 100 years ago yeah everyone has heard that story."** Marluxia said looking at Amaterasu curiously. **"What about it?"**

'_The wolf died in battle remember?'_ Amaterasu asked earning a nod from Marluxia. _'And what was the wolf?'_ Amaterasu asked looking at Marluxia.

"**Um I think the wolf was a god or something right?"** Marluxia said looking at Amaterasu.

'_There you go, you have the answer.'_ Amaterasu said before seeing another one of the fruit throwing trees.

"That creepy old tree just won't give up.

I've got an idea, Ammy!

**Maybe you could hit its fruit right back at it!**

And while it's stunned, you could use **Bloom** to rid it of evil." Issun said as the tree threw it's fruit again at Amaterasu who just growled quickly swishing her tail in a straight line causing the fruit to recoil and hit the tree stunning it before Amaterasu swished her tail into a circle using bloom and causing the tree to go into full bloom.

"**Wow! How'd you do that?"** Marluxia asked looking at Amaterasu shocked.

'_I just used some of my brush techniques we already have four out of thirteen.'_ Amaterasu said before walking off down to a patch of dead grass.

"Whoa, Ammy, Marluxia, hold on!

Hana Valley look's so much better now, but...

What about this gloomy patch of grass?

You can use **the power of Bloom to fill it in**.

Just **fill it in with your brush, and Bloom will take care of it**!" Issun shouted causing both wolves to flinch and growl at Issun.

'_Issun what have I told you about me not wanting to become deaf?'_ Amaterasu asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Um…

Not to yell because you don't wanna become deaf anytime soon." Issun said giving a nervous laugh.

'_Good now do me a favour and shut up for a while.'_ Amaterasu said before turning to Marluxia who was looking at the patch of dead grass.

"**So how am I meant to fill it up I have no idea how to use this bloom that Issun keeps talking about"** Marluxia said sighing.

'_Hey cheer up you just need to focus real hard on what you want then use it to your advantage then when the idea is in your head just swish your tail as if you were painting then it should work look watch me then I'll let you try it on one of the none violent trees alright?'_ Amaterasu asked looking at Marluxia who nodded and watched Amaterasu swish her tail in all directions before finally letting it drop and suddenly the patch of dead grass was fixed into now fresh grass.

"**Wow! Now I really wanna try it."** Marluxia said wagging his tail which Amaterasu noticed had a black tip on it very much like her own and she got a strong scent of ink coming from it causing her to smile slightly.

'_Well it's not like you can't you just need to practice.'_ Amaterasu said going up to one of the cursed trees which attacked her again but like the tree before it the fruit was recoiled hitting the tree and stunning it then Amaterasu swished her tail in a circle causing the tree to bloom also before she walked across a bridge Marluxia not far behind before she came to two trees one was black and the other was cursed. _'There you go Marluxia one black tree for you just practice until you get it right you will eventually while I take care of this one.'_ Amaterasu said before turning to the cursed tree and repelling it's fruit back at itself before using bloom. When Amaterasu turned to look at Marluxia she realised that he had moved onto the next black tree having bloomed the first one.

"**This is really easy when you put your mind to it."** Marluxia said while making another tree bloom. Amaterasu ran down to the next cursed tree doing the same as she had done to the past cursed trees before continuing down once again seeing the drunk imps both the imps spotted the two wolves and attacked Amaterasu found it quite strange fighting with someone by her side but she quickly got used to it when they both made short work of the five imps causing the small island to return permanently also six trees appeared three to a side.

'_So Marluxia gonna have some more fun with fixing them trees?'_ Amaterasu asked earning a smirk from Marluxia who quickly used bloom on one of the tree.

"**You bet Amaterasu."** Marluxia said before restoring another tree as Amaterasu did the side closer to her before jumping across to the small island and restoring the tree there while Marluxia ran on and did the last two trees before waiting for Amaterasu at the exit.

'_So are you gonna stay here and look after the animals?'_ Amaterasu asked Marluxia when she caught up with him.

"**I don't know I actually want to explore the rest of Nippon but I can't with the cursed zone and such." **Marluxia said sighing.

"Well how about you come with us you could help restore Nippon and get to see some of the areas." Issun said reminding the two wolves that he was there. "Plus you do pack quite a punch when you need to."

'_For once I agree with Issun plus it is better to have someone who is willing to talk whenever you want them to unlike someone who interrupts and makes you lose concentration.'_ Amaterasu said growling at Issun.

"What did I do?" Issun asked causing Marluxia to laugh at the pair.

"**Well it would be better than being here plus I think that I've been put out of a job when you two restored the Guardian Sapling."** Marluxia said sitting down.

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you why did you attack us?

It slipped my mind earlier." Issun asked looking at Marluxia.

'_Yes I've been wondering that also.'_ Amaterasu said sitting down also.

"**Sorry about that I was just protecting the animals I thought you were more of them creatures that attacked here."** Marluxia said hanging his head sadly.

'_Well you were just doing your job so I can't tear your head off for that now can I.'_ Amaterasu said smiling before walking off. _'Well you coming or not?'_ She called over her shoulder causing Marluxia to jump up and run after her heading towards Shinshu Field and into a new adventure.

**AN: Hope you all like it sadly I don't own any of the characters T.T Clover Studios and Square Enix do plz r&r and no flamz thanx hoping to get a new chap up soon so be on the look out for that thanx again.**


	8. Shinshu Field Pt1

_**Okami The Story**_

_**By**_

_**Shakko**_

_Disclaimer: Hey people no I'm not dead I just have a lot o course work won't be able to update for the next few weeks probably so soz but anyway here's the next chap of Okami plz r&r thanx it's mainly about Marluxia's life in this chap next is mainly Ammy's so plz don't kill me if it sucks thanx and no flamz plz thanx._

_'Ammy speach'_

_**'Ammy thought'**_

**"Maruxia speach"**

As they exited Hana Valley Amaterasu noticed that Marluxia had suddenly gone quiet and waslooking directly at the cursed zone before finally speaking.

**"I never thought it would be this bad out here as it was in Hana Valley."** Marluxia said whining slightly as they walked pasta man who was looking at the river in surprise.

_'You should have known Marluxia it's always worse on the outside than in.'_ Amaterasu said sitting down as Issun started talking again.

"OK!

That's a new brush technique in the bag!" Issun said trying to cheer up the two wolves but failing miserably.

**"So I take it your just here for no real reason."**Marluxia said sighing and standing up.

_'Your right he just wants to seal the 13 brush god techniques very stupid goal really considering that many have tried and failed.'_ Amaterasu said standing up also before walking slightly ahead of Marluxia. _'Come on slow poke we don't have all day you do realise.'_ Amaterasu said looking at the sky which had turned an orangey red.

**"Sorry just thinking about my old home."** Marluia said continuing to walk slowly behind Amaterasu.

"Why was there some hot babes there." Issun asked getting ecited at the thought causing Marluxia to smile slightly.

**"Nah not really although there was one but she loved another."** Marluxia said looking at the poncle who had now jumped on his nose as Amaterasu just shock her head at the two walking over to the withered guardian sapling.

"Dang hard luck man." Issun saidbefore jumping back onto Amaterasu's head as she flicked her tail and the guardian sapling went into full bloom and a wave of fresh air rushed past them and flwers to flow along with it. As the wind blew past Marluxia he caught a fresh scent of water but not the water from the river this scent was very different, it was also mixed with th scent of a wolf which confused him even more.

"Wow!

That nasty cursed zone is completely gone!

The plants and animals are back!

And just feel that fresh breeze!

Now that's what I call **Great Divine Intervention**!

If you keep on dispelling the evil curse like this, I bet the gods of nature will lend you their powers!" Issun said as Amaterasu turned to face an old withered tree causing Marluxia to look also slightly in shock because the tree had just grown a few inches and also was covered in leaves this also caused Issun to speak up. "Hey, that's...

That's Sakuya's tree isn't it?

Maybe she perked up 'cause you revived a Guardian Sapling?

Well, we can stop by and see her later.

I mean, we're kinda on a roll here.

How about we take look around **Shinshu Field** first?

You've been gone for 100 years right?

A good run around the place will do ya good!" Issun said smiling.

_'Are you calling me fat bug boy cause if you are you had better wear a jacket cause your gonna have a real __**fun**__ time.'_ Amaterasu said growling at Issun who quickly jumped away over to Marluxia who was now laughing at the pair.

"Sorry Ammy but it's true you could use a good run." Issun said laughing nervously.

**"Well I'm certainly glad I came along this is the best thing ever."** Marluxia said still laughing slightly.

_'It isn't funny Marluxia, you try being asleep for 100 years and tell me how you feel.'_ Amaterasu said before turning around and walking off across a bridge as Marluxia came up beside her.

**"Sorry Ammy, I didn't mean it."** Marluxia said looking down but Issun yet again tried to perk up the mood by spotting a very strange arch.

"Whoa!?

What's up with this old gate?

I don't like the looks of it...

It's just teeming with evil power.

I can feel it!

Still, you being a god and all, we cn't just ignore it.

Whaddya think, my furry friend?

We going through it, or what?" Issun said bouncing back across to Amaterasu who had ran into the portal ready for a good fight while Marluxia sat and let her release all her anger on the poor imps.

There were two of the shield imps and three of the flute imps. Amaterasu attaked the imp closest to her with her divine instrumentb causing the imp to die instantly before attacking a shield imp but before it had a chance to throw it's shield or protect itself Amaterasu had used power slash on it also causing it to die. As the fight continued Marliuxia had started to get bored and had walked back over to the guardian sapling but before he even sat down something told him to look up and as he did what he saw surprised him. Up in the tree was a light brown wolf with strange blue markings and green eyes smiling down at him. As Marluxia picked up the wolf's scent he reconized it immediatly. It was Demyx's scent the young sitarer from organization 13 but as Marluxia looked up Demyx was gone. When Marluxia returned to the battle field Amaterasu was panting slightly but the fightwas over and there was a small burst of flowers before a orkshop appeared and some of the scenery was restored before Issun spoke up again.

"So that's it.

Those things are gateways to monsers lairs!

I've heard of such gates before.

They're called **Devil Gates**.

Those monsters got a lotta nerve building things like that!

Let's tear 'em down wherever we find 'em!" Issun said as Marluxia walked over to them being followed by a few white rabbits.

**"You two are very strange."** Marluxia said sitting down infront of Amaterasu.

_'You'd be surprised how srange I really can be.'_ Amaterasu said walking past Marluxia hitting him with her tail in slight anger shocking Marluxia.

**"Sorry this is actually all new to me ya know with the whole wolf goddess, celestial brush gods, little annoying talking bugs. It's all very confusing for me."** Marluxia said walking beside Amaterasu.

_'What was it like then in your world Marly, no fun and adventure.'_ Amaterasu said looking at Marluxia.

**"Well there was a bit of fun especially when Xigbar decided to make fun of Xemnas' name we were laughing for weeks."** Marluxia said smiling at the memory.

_'Who and who?'_ Amaterasu asked tuning her head slightly to the side.

**"Xigbar and Xemnas. Xemnas was the big boss man and Xigbar was the nut case old man."** Marluxia said looking at Amaterasu as she had slightly sped up.

_'So I take it Xigbar was a trouble maker then.'_ Amaterasu said waling quickly towards a figure that was doubled over in pain.

**"No that was The Flurry Of Dancing Flames."** Marluxia said following Amaterasu.

_'Who now?'_ Amaterasu asked looking more confused than ever.

**"We all had strange codenames mine was The Graceful Assassin."** Marluxia said looking at Amaterasu who was trying not to laugh at him. **"It's ok you can laugh evenI admite it's funny."** Marlxia said smiling as Amaterasu let it all out in a roar of laughter as did Issun.

"Are you kidding me they called ou that."Issun said rolling onto he floor in laughter.

**"Yeah very strange I admite but that was the codename I was stuck with."** Marluxia said still smiling as Amaterasu walked up to the man doubled over.

"Ow, ow, ow!

What's goin' on!?

**Ida** of the Dangan Express never trips up!

I've fallen and I can't get up!

Must be a curse...

I don't have time for fallin' over!

People are waitin' for mail.

Those monsters must have set some kind of trap for me as a joke.

Darn it!

I know I should have bought a **Traveler's Charm**!" Ida said trying to get up but failin miserably as Amaterasu whined in worry at him before running off towards a merhent calling over her shoulder.

_'Marluxia you stay with him while I go get him a traveler's charm.'_ And with that a burst of flowers appeared behind Amaterasu as she ran but what was strange about them was not that they appeared whenever she placed her paws on the ground, it was the fact that they were gold that shocked Marluxia. Suddenly Marluxia's green aura bot brighter even blinding Maluxia himself then a few minutes later in place of the wolf was a man in his early twentys with pink hair and dark blue eyes wearing a black coat (the oraginzation's coat).

**"What the heck?"** Marluxia asked lookng down at himself realising that he was human again.

When he spotted Amaterasu running towards him with something in her mouth he pulled up his hood to surprise her. As Amaterasu neared Ida and Marluxia she stopped and started growling spotting a strange figure standing beside Ida.

"Wow!

Who the heck are you?

What have you done to Marly?" Issun ased pulling his sword out of it's sceth.

**"I have done nothing to Marluxia."** The strange figure said stepping back from Ida as Amaterasu nudged Ida gently still keeping an eye on the strange figure.

"Hey, pooch!

That's a **Traveler's Charm **you've got there, isnt it?" Ida said taking the traveler's charm from Amaterasu and suddenly jumping up. "Oh!

Yes!" Ida said starting to jog on the spot happily. "I feel so light!

My boy feels as light as a feather!

Thanks, pooch!

You saved me.

Can't hang about.

Gotta catch up on my deliveries!" With that said Ida ran off at top sped to deliver the mail as Amaterasu turned to the strange person who was just watching silently.

"Now for you.

What have you done to Marly!?" Issun said turning red and bouncing over to the person who was smirking a him.

**"As I said I have doe nothing to your friend he is alright."** The person said smirkng loving his little game. Amaerasu suddenly picked up a now familliar scent coming from the person.

_**'It can't be Marluxia he's a wolf isn't he.'**_ Amaterasu asked herself as the person croched down ready for a fight when suddenly another person with the exact same coat appeared from a black potal snapping Amaterasu out of her thoughts.

"We have to go now we need to find the others." The new person said.

**"I can't dem I need to stay here sorry go ahead and seeif you can find anyone else."** The strange person said earning a nod.

"Don't be too long Mar try to get to the sparrows quickly." The new person said alking through another black portal.

"Mar?

Wait you can't be Marluxia, Marly's a wolf." Issun said bouncing back to Amaterasu who was just as confused. With a smile the person stated glowing a bright green and suddenly a pink wolf was infront of them smiling.

"It was you Marly, you gave us quite a scare." Issun said bouncing onto Marluxia's head.

**"Sorry guys, I just wanted to have a little fun."** Marluxia said still smiling.

_'You should know better Marly, don't get a goddess angry.'_ Amaterasu said growling slightly

**"Sorry it just seemed like fun-"** Marluxia didn't get a chance to finish becase he was pounced on by a now smiling goddess turned wolf.

_'Don't do it again.'_ Amaterasu said before quickly biting Marluxia's paw before running off up the hill calling over her shoulder. _'Race you to the top.'_

This shocked Marluxia by how fast her mood could change but never the less he ran after her noticing that flowers were yet aain coming from her paws but they weren't gold like before they were just natural. When Marluxia finally caught up with Amaterasu they were half way up the hill but Amaterasu just smirked at him and with a brst of energy she took off full speed up the hill with the gold flowers following her, Marluxia sped up also but couldn't keep up with Amaterasu who was a good 20 metresaway from him and gaining speed fast. When Marluxia inally reached the top Amaterasu was sitting looking out across the lake.

**"This is a nice place much better than The World That Never Was and The Catle of Oblivien put together."** Marluxia sad sitting down beside Amaterasu.

_'Yes but I've missed so much rom my 100 year slumber I can't even remember what my true love looks like."_ Amaterasu said as a tear slowly slid down her cheek.

**"You never know Ammy you could see him again even though it has been 100 years since you last saw him."** Marluxia said walking over to a sign to see what it had said when Amaterasu walked over to him. **"You any good at reading this cause it's to faded for me."**

_'It says "To Pyrotechnist's house" wonder who that could be.'_ Amaterasu said looking down the steep hill before spotting a small house near the edge of the cliff.

**"It could be Axel frm Organization 13 he was a real pyromaniac."** Marluxia suggested as Amaterasu walked over to the edge of the cliff. **"What are you doing now? I hope your not suicidel."** Marluxia said walking over to Amaterasu as she looked down into the clm sea below.

_'I'm thnking of taking the fun way down and how I'm gonna get you to do the same.'_ Amaterasu said grinning evily at Marluxia who was slowly backing away but Amaterasu was to quick for him and soon he found himself over the edge of the cliff falling rapidly towards the sea below him.

**"Ahhhhhh!"** Marluxia yelled before he was suddenly under the water. When he finaly resurfaced there was a small splash behind him and suddenly Issun was on top of hs head a deep red colour that reminded him of Axel's hair. When Marluxia reached land a loud splash was heard behind him and there was Amaterasu swimming towards him laughing.

_'That was fun want to do it again?'_ Amaterasu asked when she reached Marluxia and Issun.

"You could have killed us furball!" Issun yelled causing Marluxia to yip at the ringing in his ears.

**"Issun please calm down."** Marluxia said turning around and walking off towards the small house when suddenly he was attacked by a very odd fiend. At once Amaterasu was by his side ready for a good fight. The fiend also apeared with two imps.

_'You take on the imps and Ill take on stinky over there.'_ Amaterasu said attacking the dead fish fiend which she has now christened stinky.As Marluxia attacked one of the imps wth his scythe the other imp came p behind him and punched him in the back causing him to yip in both surprise and slight pain. Amaterasu jumped up and started doing front flips hitting the dead fish with her divine instrument causing the fish to fall to the ground from weakness. Once on the ground Amaterasu used power slash killing the dead fish just as Marluxia had finished killing the last imp.

**"That was fun can we do it again?"** Marluxia asked looking at Amaterasu with excitement in his eyes.

_'Your gonna have to wait sorry Marly, but I want to see this pyrotechnist.'_ Amaterasu said walkng over to another post.

"It says Super Pyrotechnist Tama's House.

Smell that, Ammy, Marly?

That oder could only be from... **gunpowder**!

Hey, maybe it's for fireworks!

This is kinda exciting!" Issun said bouncing back onto Amaterasu's head.

**"Sweet I love fireworks there cool."** Marluxia said wagging his tail.

_'Don't go getting your hopes up Marly come here and read this.'_ Amaterasu said looking at Marluxia who has beginning to read the note on he door.

**"Sleeping like a log. Come back at night. Aww man and I was looking forward to it."** Marluxia said looking down in sadness.

"You read the message.

Guess we'll just have to have to come back tonight." Issun said from atop Amaterasu's head.

_'We can stay here if you want. It won't be long till the sun sets anyway so we can stay here if you want.'_ Amaterasu said walking over to a small hill just beside the house looking over the sea.

**"If you really don't mind then it would be great thought 'cause I haven't seen a firework display in a long time."** Marluxia said walking up beside Amaterasu who had lay down lookng out over the sea.

_'No trouble at all but I think it would be a good idea to get some sleep now since we won't be getting a lot tonight.'_Amaterasu said tucking her nose nder her tail to keep it warm.

**"Thanks Ammy." **Marluxia laying down beside Amaterasu as the sun was setting slowly they both fell asleep.

_Ok I know it's bad but still atleast it's something and before anyone asks no Ammy does not like Marly she's just lonely her love shows up later on in the story. Marly does like her a little but more sisterly like she is his little siser and such so he looks out for her.hoping to get another chap up in about 3 weeks one of my friends is looking to borrow it off me so I won't be able to update anytime soon until she completes it or gets bored of it hoping to update son after I get it back so plz r&r and no flamz pz thanx_


	9. Shinshu Field Pt2

_**Okami The Story**_

_**By**_

_**Shakko**_

_Disclaimer: Hey everyone I live - soz I haven't been updating my friend had my game and my brain died with exams before xmas so I didn even get my game back until after xmas break so soz well anyway here's the new chap plz r&r and no flamz this one should side more to Ammy's memories mainly her and her moon boy take a guess who it is Blackwolf2Dragoon should know considering we're both fans of this couple -_

_'Ammy speach'_

_**'Ammy thought'**_

**"Maruxia speach"**

Amaterasu woke up to a someone pushing her gently in the side, when she opened her amber eyes and saw Marluxia standing beside her wagging his tail happily.

**"Come on we have to see this guy about the fireworks it's night."** Marluxia said pushing Amaterasu a few more times with his nose.

_'Alright but first I need to get up Marly.'_ Amaterasu said nipping at Marluxia's paws to get him away.

**"Sorry I'm just so excited. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I saw a firework."** Marluxia said walking up to the door happily.

_'Well I've never seen them so I wouldn't know.'_ Amaterasu said walking up to Marluxia.

**"Sorry again you really don't know what you've been missing out on."** Marluxia walked into the house still wagging his tail.

Amaterasu just rolled her eyes at Marluxia and how much he sounded like a puppy then she turned and looked up at the moon whining slightly at the one she had left behind.

**"Hey you coming Ammy?"** Marluxia asked looking back at Amaterasu with a worried look in his eyes.

_'Yes I'm fine just an old memory.'_ Amaterasu said giving Marluxia a weak smile.

**"Alright then if your sure."** Marluxia said walking back outside. **"I'll stay out here and make sure nothing attacks while your in there."**

_'No it's quite alright Marly, I told you it's just an old memory of my past I'll tell you about it when I come out promise.'_ Amaterasu said giving Marluxia a weak smile.

**"Now hurry up before he decides not to give us a firework display."** Marluxia said nudging Amaterasu through the door gently causin gher to laugh.

_'Alright I'm going, I'm going see you soon.'_ Amaterasu said walking through the door completely. As she entered the first thing she noticed was that the whole place was filled with large unknown objects but to Issun it was probably like heaven on earth.

"Wow...

Check out all these fireworks...

This man must really love his job." Issun whispered into Amaterasu's ear causeing her to shake her head slightly at him but either way she walked right up to the man sitting infront of a cauldren.

"No, no, no!

That can't be right...

It shouldn't be doing that.." The man said shaking his head causing Amaterasu to look at him confused until he started talking again. "No, no, no!

I checked and double-cecked my formula!"

_'This guys crazy think you can talk to him next time Issun?'_ Amaterasu asked looking up as if to see Issun looking at her.

"No, no no!" The man started but as slightly Promised Issun butted in.

"Hey!

You there, got a minute?" Issun said causing the man to jump slightly and Amaterasu to snort in slight laughter at him but not soon after the man had jumped round and was now looking at them both.

"...Hm?

Whoa!

What's this little wisp doing here?" The man asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Hey, who are you calling a wisp!

I'm Issun the Wandering Artist!" Issun said but this time Amaterasu had to really surprese her laughter otherwise the man would have kicked them out and Marluxia wouldn't have got his firework display.

"Well, well, well.

You're a little ball of fire, aren't you?

I'm Tama." The man said jumping up. "**Tama, the Flamming Pyrotechnist!**

That's what they call me." He said sitting back down again.

_'Must be an exercise ritual.'_ Amaterasu causing Issun to hiss in her ear to keep himself from laughing.

"Listen up, you two.

I'm just about to set off a hum-dinger of a doozy.

Take a look at that formula I posted on the wall there." Tama said pointing to a painting behind him. Amaterasu took a good long look at it finally realising where she had seen it before softly she whispered the only thing that came to mind.

_'Bakugami.'_ Amaterasu said supressing a whine quickly after realising that it was one of her god friends.

"My whole career as a pyrotechnist has led to that formula, friends.

It's for a little firework I've dubbed the **Midnight Wonder Boy**!

There's only one problem...

Even though I know the formula is sound, it's not working right yet.

I know!

Listen, pup.

You've got good eyes.

Fiery eyes...

Smoldering eyes...

Maybe your red-hot glare is just what I need to set this off!

Feast your eyes on the greatest display the world has ever seen!" Tama said jumping up when Amaterasu nodded her head. "Hold onto your hats, kids.

Here I go!

The brightest constellation in the sky - the Midnight Wonder Boy!" Tama said suddenly blowing extra hard on his pipe that caused the very tip of it to glow red then suddenly he grabbed a whole bunch of fireworks from around his waist and threw them into the cauldren. As he twirled his pipe in a circle Amaterasu was already swishing her tail in an upside down Q. Just as Tama hit the cauldren with his pipe a huge firework appeared on the cauldren and then, suddenly it shot up into the air causing narluxia to call into Amaterasu.

**"Ammy hurry up your missing the show!"** Marluxia yelled in causing Amaterasu to run out of the house faster than you could say Nippon. When Amaterasu exited the house Marluxia was already pawing at the air happily and soon Amaterasu joined him happily as a wheelbarrow appeared in the sky with a slight bang.

_'Wow. What have I been missing out on all these years as a statue.'_ Amaterasu said leaping into the air as a fawn appeared with a louder bang than the wheelbarrow.

"Holy smokes!

That Tama may have a few screws loose but boy, can he deliver!" Issun said from beside Amaterasu happily.

_'This is the best who would have thought gun powder could be used for something so wonderful.'_ Amaterasu said finally sitting down from exhaustion but still wagging her tail happily as a small butterfly appeared in amongst the fireworks.

**"Is that it? Man and here I was hoping for more."** Marluxia said sadly when the fireworks stopped appearing in the sky.

"Don't worry about it Marly.

In a few more days is the festival and it's full of fireworks." Issun said hopping onto Amaterasu's head before noticing something in the sky. "Hm?

That light again...

Oh, it's another constellation, Ammy!" Amaterasu filled in the stars with no trouble what so ever and suddenly her and Issun were back in the land of the gods only this time with the boar as it ran down on a firework being chased by small piglets. When the boar realised it had past Amaterasu it stopped the firework so fast that a piglet ran into the back of the firework lighting the tip of it as the boar looked down in shock it started to breath on the edge of the firework till the fire stopped before giving a small sigh of relief and turning around to face Amaterasu.

"Ah... Amaterasu.

Origin of all that is good and mother to us all...

Too often, it is easy to forget that which we cannot see.

Hidden away, I had lost track of you.

But now my soul is at ease.

I, **Bakugami**, god of explosive force, lend my power to your cause.

Use the **Cherry Bomb** to lay waste to foes and obstacles alike!" With that said the torches the piglets were carrying caught on fire again and Bakugami let out a squel of fright before turning his cherry bomb round and running away only for it to explode moments after. The kanji rolled over to Amaterasu as she sat slightly smiling at the seen infront of her before it all turned back to normal with Marluxia sitting beside her in shock.

**"Where the heck did you two go one minute you were beside me next you were gone in a flash of light?"** Marluxia asked looking at Amaterasu.

_'Sorry Marly but we were in the land of the gods so you had better get used to it cause it'll be happining alot.'_ Amaterasu said standing up and walking away until Issun stopped her.

"Hey, did another brush technique just come back to you!?

That was **Bakugami**, the god of explosion.

His technique is called **Cherry Bomb**.

Tama's enthusiasm must've awakened the god's power in you!

Well, what're ya waitin' for?

Let's give that **Cherry Bomb** a try!

What about that cracked wall over there?

Why don't you try a **Cherry Bomb** on it?

But be careful..." Issun said gulping slightly causing Amaterasu to roll her eyes but she drew the upside down Q again anyway just to please Issun but was surprised herself when it blasted a huge hole through the wall. "Whoa, look at that hole!

**It blasted that cracked wall to smithereens!**

That Cherry Bomb is one destructive technique!

I mean, just **think what it could do to monsters**!

It's gonna be tricky handling something that powerful!

But I bet you'll be using it all the time once you master it!" Amaterasu ran back up the hill slightly laughing at Marluxia's shocked expression at the hole.

**"Hey you promised to tell me about that memory you had."** Marluxia said suddenly remembering causing Amaterasu to skid to a halt.

_'Well it was mainly about who all was on the Celestial Plain with me especially that man from the moon.'_ Amaterasu said as she felt tears arise in her eyes but she shook them away.

**"People live on the moon here? Cool."** Marluxia said walking over to Amaterasu.

_'Well we had fun up there on the Celestial Plain until...'_ At this Amaterasu trailed off not trusting her own voice.

**"Until what?"** Marluxia asked looking concerned.

_'Until Orochi came.'_ Amaterasu said as tear drops appeared at her paws.

**"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I shouldn't have pried, I-"** Marluxia was suddenly stopped when Amaterasu held up her paw.

_'You didn't know it's quite alright.'_ Amaterasu said giving Marluxia another weak smile.

"What happened then Ammy?" Issun asked now also worried.

_'Well when Orochi attacked everything went mad and everyone was screaming. It's still blurry but I remember fighting along with the man from the moon although I can't remember his name although I do remember he was a prophet and played a flute.'_ Amaterasu said trying to remember the mans name but only getting a vision of a man with an eagle hat smiling at her soflty from a tree. _'Well anyway lets get going we don't want anything else to happen.'_ Amaterasu said returning to her old self and running off up the wooden bridge that led up to the bridge across the small river. Marluxia rolled his eyes playfully but chased after Amaterasu happily but as they reached the top of the cliff at the other side Amaterasu got a wild gleam in her eyes.

**"What are you thinking Amaterasu?"** Marluxia asked looking at Amaterasu worriedly.

_'How about we race down to see who's faster.'_ Amaterasu said wagging her tail.

**"I don't know Ammy, it could be dangerous."** Marluxia said looking at Amaterasu in the eye only seeing a fire burn intensly at a challenge.

_'Come on Marly, it'll be fun.'_ Amaterasu said wagging her tail crounching down.

"You might as well Marly, while she's happy." Issun said jumping onto Marluxia's head.

**"Alright I'll do it."** Marluxia said sighing causing Amaterasu to bark happily.

_'Yay thank you Marly.'_ Amaterasu said nuzzling Marluxia's neck.

"Go!" Issun yelled and Amaterasu was off like a rocket down the hill with Marluxia not far behind but because Amaterasu was running so fast she couldn't stop in time and went straight through a portal leaving Marluxia with no other choice but to follow her. When Marluxia ran through the barrior he spotted Amaterasu getting out of the water and shaking herself but there were still mudstains from where she had actually landed on her side trying to stop.

**"Are you alright Ammy?"** Marluxia asked running over to Amaterasu.

_'Yes I'm fine.'_ Amaterasu said as Issun jumped on her head.

"Huh?

We passed under the shrine gate and followed the narrow path...

So where the heck's the **Moon Cave**? It should be right here!

Hey, what's with that big ol' mountain over there?

Since when did that appear in the middle of Lake Harami?

They say the Moon Cave is where **Nagi slew the legendary beast**.

But that huge mountain is way too big for the Moon Cave I remember.

I mean just look at it.

It's massive!" Issun said bouncing up and down on Amaterasu's head.

_'This is the Moon Cave Issun and Orochi is in there I can smell him.'_ Amaterasu said growling then she ran off along the path not caring about the slight ache in her side where she fell. Marluxia followed close behind but stopped when he saw a strange barrier at the entrance.

**"Ammy, I think you should stop."** Marluxia said but Amaterasu hit the barrier by accident.

"Youch!

What the heck!?

There's some kinda barrier here!

Never seen one so powerful before.

We'd be better off staying away from this thing!" Issun said bouncing off towards Marluxia.

_'Yes but we will come back I still have to make that snake pay for what he did to me.'_ Amaterasu said with 1 last growl before following Marluxia out of the moon cave and away from Orochi.

**AN:**_ loved it hated it u tell me next chap up soon promise and e muja sn and tn don blame the wii i have been wii less since it came out so i had 2 play it so XP leave me alone plz r&r and no flamz thanx_


	10. Shinshu Field Pt3

_**Okami The Story**_

_**By**_

_**Shakko**_

_Disclaimer: I know it's been awhile since I last updated plz forgive me but I couldn think of anything so here's the next chap also will be working on MGA soon and ALH if anyone reads them maybe ALH cause it hasn't been updated in ages and Black Wolf Ihave gd news for ya but you have to read this chap to find out what ._

_'Ammy speach'_

_**'Ammy thought'**_

**"Maruxia speach"**

Amaterasu walked out of the cave limping slightly causing Marluxia to get extremly worried.

**"Are you sure your alright Ammy. That limp seems to be getting worse."** Marluxia asked now very concerned by the way Amaterasu was limping.

_'I'll be fine Marly don't worry it's nothing but a scratch.'_ Amaterasu said smiling.

**"If your sure Amaterasu."** Marluxia said stopping outside a house beside the caves entrance. **"Should we check in here for anything?"**

Amaterasu sniffed at the door and perked her ears forward hearing smoeone chanting.

_'You stay here Marly I'll go check it out.'_ Amaterasu said limping through the door. When Amaterasu entered she couldn't help but feel at peace because there was a lightness in the air and she could tell that the house was a holy place.

"Hey.

Whats that guy doing over there?"Issun asked jumping onto Amaterasu's nose and pointing towards a man who was waving a staff in the air.

"Oh, dear me!

Dear me!

This is awful!" The man chanted continuing to wave the staff over his head. "Ah!

A most welcome guest has wandered into our shrine!

Your timing is immaculate, wolf!

I need to speak to you.

Outside is **Lake Harami**, Nippon's largest lake.

In the middle of it there was an old shrine called the **Moon Cave**.

But it's completely disappeared!

Vanished into thin air!

It enshrines the **wicked demon** that Nagi and Shiranui once defeated.

It housed **Tsukuyomi, the fabled sword** that keeps the demon at bay.

That demon...

Its name was...

No!

I'll be cursed if I say it!

Anyway, the point is, what on earth has happened to the shrine?

It's guarded day and night by the Tao Master, **Waka**.

On the one occasion he has to go back to the city, this happens!

Oh, dear..." The man said finally noticing Amaterasu.

_'Well we can safely say that he knows the Gods bu wait-'_ Amaterasu stopped talking suddenly getting a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Amaterasu you know that it's not safe for you here anymore." The man in Amaterasu's old memory said now talking to a human Amaterasu.**_

_**"I know Waka but there's nothing that I can do but protect the Celestials no matter what." Amaterasu said tears falling from her eyes.**_

_**"Ma Cherie sil vous plait don' cry.**_

_**I did not mean anything like that only that I care for yur safety." Waka said brushing a red stripe of hair and tucked it delicately into Amaterasu's pony tail.**_

_**"Waka please stay here with me until the end." Amaterasu said smilng softly up at Waka as the tears fell from her eyes.**_

_**"Not until the end Ma Cherie, always." Waka said leaning forward and kissing Amaterasu softly.**_ (Got that from ffx I think idk anyone who has heard it before tell me what its from now then back to AmmyxWaka)

_**"I love you." Amaterasu said softly and looking up into Waka's eyes.**_

_**"Je t'aime aussi Amaterasu." Waka said kissing Amaterasu again.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Amaterasu suddenly felt tears in her eyes again suddenly realising something causing her eyes to open wide. She was pregnant before she died with Waka's child but what had happened to the pup that's what she wanted to know. Did Waka know he was a father? Was the pup even alive or had it died when she had? Was she still pregnant or had she given birth to the pup before Nagi was even born? She couldn remember but she supposed she would figure it out later right now she had 2 deal with this man who she now knew was called Mika, Issun told her, and she now had to pay attention to what he was saying which was something about him being mocked by monsters.

"Lately, there've been monsters haunting these parts as well.

Those **mischief-making monsters** are the worst!

I expect this is their doing.

Well, maybe not this time.

But they still needto be dealt with.

I've already prepared **a wanted list for them**." Mika showed Amaterasu the list of names and her eyes quickly skimmed the names. "The gods will have **marked all those wanted monsters with a sign**.

You'll know them as soon as you lay eyes on them.

However they're very cautious.

**They only come out at night**.

Will you go put the list up somewhere obvious, wolf?

I'm sure some brave soul will step up to the challenge." Mika holds out the list for Amaterasu to take but Issun beat he to it and suddenly they were heading for the door when Mika called out. "May the gods protect you always!"

"Hey, this is a sweet job for us, Ammy!

Let's keep this handy and take care of all those mischief-making monsters ourselves!

I mean, we're gonna run into 'em whether we like it or not.

So we might as well **collect the reward**, too!

Anyway, seems **they only come out at night**.

Let's give it a shot!" Issun said when they exited the house only to see that the moonwas still in the air and Marluxia was currently fighting a few monsters with his scyth.

**"You guys took your time I've been fighting these monsters for the past five minutes that one with the guitar is their leader and keeps calling more but I can't even touch him."** Marluxia said not even looking over his shoulder abut instead he quickly nodded to a monster with an arrow in its back.

"What's with this monster?

It's got an **Exorcising Arrow** stuck in it!

Exorcisin Arrows are sacred relics for driving away evil.

That means **somebody really wanted to get rid of this monster**!

C'mon, Ammy!

Finish it off!

Don't let it get away!" Issun said getting out his sword as Amaterasu ran at the monster with the arrow in it's back hitting it with her divine instrument quickly destroying it just as Marluxia was finished with a flute playing monster.

_'Sorry we were late for the party Marly but the priest just wouldn't keep quiet.'_ Amaterasu but she was soon shut up when Issun came out with the monster list that Mika had given them.

"That was one of **those monsters** from the **Monster Notebook**!

And we just happened to find it!

Boy, you never know what you'll find next!

You know that Monster Notebook you have?

Well, you can cross out the wanted monsters you've taken care of!

The monster you just finished off is on this wanted list.

Go ahead and strike the name off the list with **your brush**!" Issun said pointing to Onimaru the Incorrigible. Amaterasu quickly flicked her tail and the name was scored out with a thin black line then for good measurement sheflicked her tail in a small circle and Issu was suddenly covered in ink. "Ammy!

That's not funny!" Issun yelled as Marluxia and Amaterasu started laughing.

_'Sorry Issun just couldn't resist.'_ Amaterasu said wagging her tail and smiling innocently.

"Well anyway.

That's one less monster!

At this rate, it won't be long before you can cross 'em all out!

Once you defeat all the wanted monsters, go see the **priest**.

Maybe he'll give you a **reward**!" Issun said jumping onto Amaterau's head not wanting to have another ink bath and also it looked like Amaterasu was getting ready to run up the hill.

**"So what happened in there Ammy, you've been oddly quiet?"** Marluxia asked as they walked up the hill.

_**'Should I tell him about the pup? No he wouldn't understand but then again he might. I don't know what to do.'**_ Amaterasu thought suddenly realising that Marluxia was watching her.

_'Don't worry Marly, it was just another flashback and I missed out on half the conversation that Issun and Mika were having.'_ Amaterasu said smiling but still slightly scared from the fact that there was a possibility that she was pregnant.

**"If your sure then alright I'll believe you."** Marluxia said. **"But don't forget that you can tell me anything alright."**

_'Alright Marly.'_ Amaterasu said nuzzling Marluxia's neck and walking over to a small stream.

"This waterway leads to **Agata Forest**.

It's the most green and fertile place in this region.

I heard the villagers used to take the ferry to the forest long ago." Issun said looking at the stone not to far away from the stream as Amaterasu read the piece of wood infront of her. "The ferry between Shinshu Field and Agata Forest docks here.

The ferry used to run frequently, but it's been **out of service** ever since the water level dropped."

Amaterasu sniffed the air and suddenly a familier scent reached her nose and it was coming from somewhere down the stream. Amaterasu ran out along the small bridge at the waterway and howled hoping for an answer but none came causing her ears to drop slightly. Suddenly she heard a very familiar tune, her song that Waka had wrote especially for her. Marluxia howled hoping to cheer Amaterasu up and was surprised when Amaterasu joined in with her loud but majestic howl. When they finished howling the tune stopped but Amaterasu was happy to know that her lover was still alive and well, Amaterasu slowly walked back to Marluxia taking one last glance behind her, smiling softly to herself.

**"Are you alright?"** Marluxia asked wagging his tail slightly.

_'Yes Marly, I'm fine now that I know the truth.'_ Amaterasu said wagging her tail aswell.

**"What truth?"** Marluxia asked confused but Amaterasu just shook her head.

_'You shall find out soon don't worry.'_ Amaterasu said walking along the road quickly spotting an old shack like building.

"Odd it was never there before." Issun said as Amaterasu walked towards the building also spotting a devil gate causing her to growl at it and enter along with Marluxia. Amaterasu hit a few of the monsters with her divine instrument and power slashed some of the imps in half just as Marluxia was taking on an imp that hid under the ground. Amatrasu quickly used her new cherry bomb technique and a few more imps were destroyed as Marluxia finsished off the drum imp. A pool appeared where the devil gate once was and a small bridge over it making the old shack even feel like home. Amaterasu waked over to an old sign and sniffed at it.

"Huh?

What a pretentious sign!

Ammy, this here's a **Dojo**.

It's where people come to **learn sword fighting and martial arts**.

But who knows if they'll train you here...

Maybe if you're a good wolfy, they'll teach ya a trick or two!" Issun said jumping onto Marluxia's head.

**"You go on in Amaterasu me and Issun will stay out here and wait for you."** Marluxia said sitting down.

Amaterasu slowly walked into the dojo and spotted the sensei at the other end of the dojo, Anaterasu walked towards him wagging her tail being as friendly as she could.

"Well, what have we here?

It looks like an adorable lupine visitor.

My name is **Onigiri Sensei** and this is my dojo.

What business could a wolf like yourself have at a dojo like this?

Certainly you haven't come to study the fighting arts with yours truly!" Onigiri Sensei said but was surprised when Amaterasu nodded her head and wagged her tail happily. "Ha ha!

I like the cut of your jib, my furry friend!

I'd very much like to wile away the hours at play with you, but I'm afraid that this place is far too dangerous for creatures like you.

That is, of course, unless you can cover the training fee..."He added and brought out a list of techniques. Amaterasu pointed at Fleetfoot with her nose and brought out a bag of yen for Onigiri Sensei. "I'll be a monkey's uncle!

You've got the cash, have you?

I see...

I suppose I have no choice.

I'll do as you wish and allow you to enroll in my dojo.

Aaaaaaah...

OOOOH!" Onigiri Sensei suddenly got an odd glint in his eyes that caused Amaterasu to start worrying.

_**'I'm beginning to think that this was a bad idea.'**_ Amaterasu thought backing away from Onigiri Sensei slightly but suddenly he was yelling at her.

"Waaaah...

Are you mentally prepared to handle the ultimate challenge?

Step inside to test your might..." The door behind Onigiri Sensei opened and Amaterasu walked into it still slightly scared of this new Onigiri Sensei. "Let the lesson begin!

We'll practice the **Fleetfoot** god technique.

Take these tips to heart and remember them as we train." Onigiri Sensei said and started rambling on about something and mainly what the technique could do.

_**'Why did I agree to this again, well might aswell start thinking about what else happened before Orochi attacked.'**_ Amaterasu said.

_**Flashback**_

_**Waka and Amaterasu were sitting under a Konohana smiling at each other softly, Waka was playing with a strand of Amaterasu's two tone hair **_(white with red stripes running through it)_** and also every now and again stroking her white wolf ears that sat perfectly upon her head.**_

_**"Amaterasu I have some bad news." Waka said now looking down not daring to meet Amaterasu's gaze.**_

_**"What Waka?" Amaterasu asked looking up at Waka trying to see his dark brown eyes.**_

_**"A great force shall tear us apart and there is nothing we can do and you shall never again be human until it is completely destroyed which shall take early 300 years and there is nothing we can do to stop it." Waka said remembering the vision he had saw the other night.**_

_**"Waka we must stop it before it reaches the Celestial Plain." Amaterasu said jumping up and swishing her long tail.**_

_**"It is from my tribe that this creature shall appear Amaterasu, there is nothing we can do except to wait until the choosen one is born." Waka said standing up and throwing his flute to the ground in fury. "We can't stop it and it's all my fault." Waka added as he scrunched his hand into a fist when suddenly a soft hand touched his.**_

_**"Waka there is something we can do." Amaterasu said softly and leaned down to pick up his flute. "We can stay together no matter what happens nothing is your fault Waka."**_

_**"You have not seen what I have Amaterasu and from what I can tell it's me who is the monster and-" Waka stopped when suddenly he was slapped by Amaterasu.**_

_**"How dare you but yourself down like that Waka are you forgetting I feel your pain and even see some of your visions I know what is going to happen to me and to the Celestials so don't you dare think that I don't know what happens." Amaterasu said her amber eyes glaring at Waka.**_

_**Slowly Waka met Amaterasu's gaze and hugged her tight, nuzzling her neck softly.**_

_**"I'm sorry Amaterasu, I just don't want to lose you." Waka said as a few tears fell from his eyes.**_

_**"It's ok Waka you won't lose me." Amaterasu said pullig away from him slightly and smiling softly. Waka smiled back and took his flute gently from Amaterasu's hands an played a tune that she had never heard before. When Waka brought the flute down from his lips he kissed Amaterasu softly.**_

_**"That song is for you and you alone never forget it." Waka said smiling.**_

_**"I never will." Amaterasu said nuzzling Waka softly.**_

_**End flashback**_

By the time Onigiri Senei shut up Amaterasu was half asleep.

"Well?

Did you understand?" Onigiri Sensei asked as Amaterasu yawned but she quickly turned that yawn into a bark trying not to make Onigiri restart the whole speech. "I'll grant you this **Technique Scroll**.

Check it when you forget what it means to be a warrior.

This technique can only be mastered by the best.

It is not something to be learned.

You must have innate ability.

Train until your muscles ache...

Then train some more!" Amaterasu nodded and looked at the scroll easily using fleetfoot but as she was leaving Onigiri Sensei called after her. "Had enough, eh?

Listen, wolf.

Gaining experience in a single skill is admirable.

But you must never lose the drive for self improvement.

I pray that you do not forget that." With that said Onigiri Sensei returned to his old sweet self ad Amaterasu happily ran out the door. Amaterasu was soon jumped on from behind and showered with wolf licks causing her to laugh and open her eyes spotting a yellow wolf lickig her the wolf then winked down at her and as soon as she blinked it was gone leaving her confused but she knew who the wolf was just by the look in its soft dark eyes. Marluxia quickly ran around the corner of the dojo and Issun quickly jumped onto Amaterasu as she stood up.

**"Are you alright or did the pain from your wound get to you?"** Marluxia asked inspecting Amaterasu.

_'I'm alright Marly, let's just say that an old friend greeted me.'_ Amaterasu said walking to the small pool and taking a drink.

"Well, Ammy, Marly...

I think we've seen all there is to see here in Shinshu Field.

Maybe it's time we checked in on Sakuya back in Kamiki Village." Issun said jumping up and down on Amaterasu's nose.

_'Hey Marly, want to go my way down?'_ Amaterasu asked smiling and nodding towards the entrance to Kamiki Village.

**"What's your way down?"** Marluxia asked looking at Amaterasu then suddenly she was jumping over the small cliff laughing.** "Oh right now I know your way down."** Marluxia added then followed Amaterasu's example and jumped off the cliff. As soon as Marluxia landed Amaterasu was heading towards Kamiki Village although oddly very slowly.

"Come on Ammy.

Hurry up and lets see how Sakuya is." Issun said slowly turning red.

_'You honstly think I want to see that crazy wood sprite again you can count me out.'_ Amaterasu said walking slower.

"Come on Ammy hurry.

I thought you were meant to care for all things." Issun said and aftering hearing what Issun ad said Amaterasu shot forward with Marluxia not far behind.

**AN:**_ Loved it, Hated it you tell me also hope you enjoyed the AmmyxWaka scenes Black Wolf cause I thought Agata Forest just seemed to log for you to wait so heres your AxW chap_


End file.
